


Thwarting my plans

by Ziamln



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Broly is 27, Broly is a bit dense, Broly is also lowkey a creep, Chaos, Character Death, Cheating, Dad Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dark Son Gohan, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Constipated Gohan, Emotionally Constipated Vegeta, F/M, Fights, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forced Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Future Gohan is 25, Future Trunks is 17, Gangbang, Gohan is 21, Goten is 15, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Lemon, Love Triangles, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Minor Character Death, Multi, New Planet Vegeta, O/C is 23, Panic, Past Character Death, Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Polyamory, Post-Cell Games Saga, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sad, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Shameless Smut, Sixsome, Super Saiyan, Threesome - F/M/M, Vegeta is 29
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: Had Yamcha not have gotten lucky at the bar that night, a lot of things would've been much different.Basically Yamcha changes everyones fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more fics with Gohan and Vegeta so here we are.

Gohan isn't entirely sure of how to deal with himself at the moment. He and Videl had been best friends since high school, she was the first person he had met that was his own age and would be kind to him rather than treating him as an outcast due to him having been homeschooled for the majority of his life. It had been 6 months and it still didn't feel real.  
Something had snapped in him that day, he was no longer the soft, warm person who could care less about fighting. He had grown cold, distant and fought or trained any chance he got. Some would say it was the long term effect of living with Vegeta but it was in truth much more than that.

Yamcha has never been the lucky type, but recently its safe to say luck has been on his side, not only was he the star player of the baseball team and finally earning a good amount. He also decided to start training again and almost beat Tenshinhan in a fight which significantly lifted his spirits, but best of all he had also met a beautiful girl a few weeks ago who actually seemed interested in him. She had a tense air of mystery about her but he doesn't mind because she enjoys his company, a rare feat for Yamcha these days. He and Bulma had finally started talking again too. Life was really starting to be good to Yamcha again.

Vegeta did what Vegeta does best- train. He had started training his son Trunks from the future now that he was stuck here and whilst he was living in capsule Corp with his mother and baby self, Vegeta was not, at least not much. He was in and out. Reason being frustration with the mother of his child, Vegeta wanted to have a say in certain things when it came to raising his child but Bulma was having none of it, instead, ignoring all Vegeta's saiyan traditions by not even hearing him out. The prince eventually had enough and decided it were best they didn't live together all the time even if he did care for her and his child so now he is living in a spacious capsule home with Gohan. He never would've thought it but he actually cared for the kid almost as much as he cared for Trunks dare he say- and after Kakarott decided to make a sharp exit he had taken the boy under his wing as much as his mother would allow, but now more so since his girlfriend had died.

Kaytie was satisfied but not content. I mean how could you be if your planet had been blown to smithereens leaving no survivors other than yourself?  
She felt a large piece of her was missing. She had turned 21 this year, by now back home she would've had her true mate and perhaps even have been with child but the thought seems like a crazy dream right now. But she has Yamcha now and he is kind to her. It took her awhile to get used to the customs and regulations of the planet so she hadn't met many friendly people until she met Yamcha so she stuck with him and now here they are.


	2. Info -not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd cover a few points i probably won't go into detail about.

For the sake of context:  
Kakarott stays dead after the Cell Games saga  
Goten is about 15 in this fic  
Actual timeline Trunks is a baby in this but lets ignore that  
Future Trunks somehow ended up staying in this timeline purely for the convenience of the story  
Gohan is about 21 years old and probably the strongest fighter  
Goku-black is actually soft in this bc of Chi-chi- he was going to kill her but ended up falling in love with her cooking, then her  
For some reason Broly is here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post a bit more frequently, sorry.

There was a time when Gohan would say to himself that it wasn't fair. He'd been through so much at such a young age and experienced the loss of his father twice. Gohan had struggled since the death of his father, although they weren’t particularly close due to the events that had occurred in Gohan’s childhood, his death still affected him all the same. That and the pressure of living up to his father’s name impacted on Gohan greatly. Now he just thinks its the price you pay for being who he is and living the way he does. Videl and he started off as a joke, just a dumb friendship that was based off taunting one another, or rather her teasing Gohan as he used to be far too polite to say anything back unless necessary. Eventually it blossomed and became something, they had never really labeled it but Gohan was ready to. At this point his father was no longer around to give him advice not that any he could give would've been of use. Then there was his adoptive father Piccolo who, even though he was there for it all- he sucked at advice on relationships, so the only other person he could go to was Vegeta.  
Since he lost his father Vegeta had taken Gohan under his wing, they would train together and often eat together too and this was before Gohan moved in with him. So Gohan ended up going to him. Although it was a Vegeta answer, it was also a lot more helpful than anything else he had received so far.  
'That's the one with the gesture and the burden for life right?' He remembers being told, before Vegeta went and grabbed something from an intricately decorated box.  
'Here kid, take this. Make it look nice. Do not waste it.' Gohan recalls being told sternly by Vegeta as he handed over a small stone.  
Vegeta explained that it was one of the very few things he had left from the Saiyan home planet of Vegeta, initially Gohan had refused but Vegeta being Vegeta didn't take no for an answer simply stating that he had ample supply for himself and Trunks if they also wanted to make such an 'uncalculated' gesture.  
So that's what Gohan did. Got the stone which turned out to be a very ornate iridescent gem once opened, turned into a ring fit for the one he loved. She died before he even got the chance to make a move with the ring. He had plans that weekend to take her into the city to her favourite restaurant and have a whole cheesy proposal, but now he just stares at the ring and sees what he lost. Although they happened some time apart both the deaths had a larger impact when Videl died. It was as though an uncontrollable rage seeped through rather than tears and off he went.  
He seldom spoke to anyone, he spoke to his father's old friends like Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma on the odd occasion when he felt like reliving memories. The Majority of weekends he spent with Piccolo and weekday evenings until curfew he spent with Vegeta, training and when he was home he would spend his time caring for his younger brother Goten.  
His mother had tried to reach out to him, but Gohan had been distant from her for a long while now for a number of reasons. He resented her to an extent for all the times he was studying when he could've spent some time with his father, even if it was training. He also resented his father for the amount of time he spent training but still, it wasn't a patch on his resentment for his mother. A few years after the death of his father, his mother had told him she was beginning to move on, Gohan was happy for the woman. That was until he discovered just who it was that she had moved on with.


	4. Not a Chapter- Character lookbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just wanted to show what the characters look like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Future!Trunks in this is just going to be called Trunks because baby Trunks isn't a major player in this story.

<https://gohansbitch.tumblr.com/post/187950423396/thwartingmyplans>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Vegeta unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a few more chapters written, they'll be up soon x

Kakarott dying had been a strange event for Vegeta, the tiniest part of his ego was happy due to the relief of the pressure of having to constantly worry about being stronger than him, though he didn't mind the challenge it was just more of a matter of who he was. But as for the rest of him, he was both angry and sad. Angry because of the fact that he hadn't gotten to have a rematch with Kakarott before he died and also at the fact that the idiot had gotten himself killed. Sadness, knowing that he really was the last full Saiyan left. Even though there was nothing that could be done about the Saiyan race eventually dying out, it was almost… comforting for Vegeta - despite Kakarott being his lesser, knowing that he had an almost had a slight brother-like figure; one that he hated nonetheless, but also cared for in his own way and whom he respected- to an extent.  
To have lost that was a hard hit for Vegeta, though he'd never admit it- Saiyan pride and all. Sure there were the half-Saiyans but it wasn't the same. The closest thing he had to a challenge since Kakarott was his eldest brat, Gohan.  
Vegeta went from earth pretty soon after his death, feeling no reason to stay there. But eventually, his sense of duty kicked in. He went back to train Gohan, as Goten being a toddler was far too young at the time.  
Gohan had shown some potential to live up to his Saiyan warrior heritage, against Cell and so Vegeta took him under his wing.  
At first, he felt it was his Royal duty as the Prince to train the boy to his full potential. Part of him also felt slight affection towards the boy, having been his rivals son and so he ended up taking on a slightly fatherly role.  
Not long after Bulma fell pregnant with his child. They had an odd relationship, constant arguments but they cared for one another, sometimes. Words of affection were rarely shared but he was there when needed, almost always.  
Around this time the mysterious purple-haired guy reappeared from the future and was suspiciously always trying to spend time with him and Gohan or he and Bulma. He told Gohan about his suspicions and the teen had just sniggered at him which infuriated him. So Gohan told him to focus and think, calmly take a look at the guy and he would know. Eventually, it hit him, the guy was his son who Bulma at the time was carrying. Fair to say it was an odd experience having your grown son be just in the other room whilst your baby mama gave birth to the baby version of him.  
Still, Vegeta being the emotionally constipated Saiyan he is didn’t ask any questions, dismissing it entirely.  
Gohan had grown increasingly frustrated with the whole situation with his mother and the atrocity she was with; the future Trunks had told him about him and it made him extremely uncomfortable as had it been any other, they would’ve already been begging for their lives. He didn’t want to begrudge her happiness, but how could she be so comfortable with someone who was literally the image of his father, just with a few more brain cells and a slight lack of morals?  
Due to this, he began to spend more and more time with Vegeta and Piccolo, eventually, Vegeta questioned him on his unwillingness to go home, because Vegeta knew Chichi’s temper and was surprised she hadn’t been tearing him a new one for all the late nights and training he was doing.  
Gohan then told him all about the situation at home with his mother and Black, he knew Vegeta wasn’t a gossip and it was safe to say he wasn’t best impressed.  
“What's his game?” he questioned rather angrily.  
“Beats me, if I knew I'd have had him outta there by now. I can't even stand being in the same room as him. He’s almost too calm, too kind.” Gohan uttered in distaste, to which Vegeta tittered in approval.  
Vegeta had a calculating look on his face for a few moments.  
“Okay then kid. You can stay with me if you need. Its got plenty of space, not like my runt or the woman stay with me, so there's space. At least until we figure out what he wants.” he said, not looking at Gohan in the eye. “Just don't expect me to be cooking for you as your mother does.” he added.  
Gohan of course accepted, he didn't have anywhere else to go, Piccolo spent most of his time outdoors or on the lookout, and as much as Gohan liked spending time with him, he couldn’t spend longer than 3 days on the hard ground.

Kaytie had been lonely. So lonely for so long. It was definitely not something she was used to. After having spent so long around her maidens and friends the loss of her people had been a deep struggle.  
The void it had left behind she first tried to fill by causing pain to others. But that bought her nothing but a distaste in her mouth. Upon her travels, she ended up meeting another Saiyan. He was a little dense and rather softly spoken for a Saiyan male but he was kind and she was just glad to be in the company of one of her own and he joined her on her travels.  
Even know since she has been on earth they meet regularly and train. Or she trains and he observes, odd but it worked. But for some reason, he always requested they kept their meetings a secret and kept power levels to a minimum, something about the earthlings being able to sense energy or whatnot.  
She had also been spending quite a lot of time with Yamcha. She was rather conflicted when it came to him. She cared for him because he was kind but there was also the matter of her being the last female and being able to bring the Saiyans back from the brink of extinction.  
She was also nervous about meeting Yamcha's new friends. He'd told her a few things like how they were the strongest fighters on the planet and other brief details but never anything specific. So yeah she was nervous, especially given how hostile they were known to be to high power, off-planet strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at capsule corp soon,  
> also a slightly longer chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got a bunch of chapters written out and i just want to apologise in advance lmao

Yamcha flew towards capsule corp on his way to make arrangements for Kaytie's 'welcome' dinner at her place tonight. He thought it would be a good way to introduce them all and for Kaytie to feel a little less nervous and lonely.  
Kaytie was a bit odd in Yamcha's opinion. She had this cloud of mystery surrounding her. She almost always seemed on edge, he was hoping that maybe this dinner would get her to open up a bit.  
He wasn't quite sure how he felt about her, he knew she was almost unearthly gorgeous with her big grey eyes, long luscious dark brown hair and voluptuous body. But there was a sadness in her eyes or was it anger? He couldn't quite tell. She was the first girl he had been with since Bulma and with her having had Vegeta's child, Kaytie was just the thing he'd needed to get him out of his slump. He still loved Bulma, still cared about her but since Kaytie had entered his life he had started to consider the prospect of maybe spending his life with someone who wasn't Bulma.  
When he arrived at capsule corp Bulma was waiting for him in the back garden. She'd changed her hair again, she had it parted to the side and it was long, past her shoulders, next thing he noticed was how low cut her top was- it made Yamcha feel some type of way that almost made him feel guilty.  
"Yamcha!" Bulma greeted him enthusiastically wrapping her arms around him.  
"H-hey Bulma, how are you?" He managed to get out.  
"I'm okay, so who's the lucky girl?" Yamcha could've sworn she grimaced at the last part but shook it off.  
He proceeded to tell her the basics about Kaytie to which she listened and nodded almost calculating everything that he said.  
She also asked a lot about Kaytie, how they met? Did Yamcha prefer Kaytie over her? Questions you'd almost expect to hear from a jealous lover, but Yamcha just drew it all down to it being Bulma trying to learn more about Kaytie.  
Little did he know he was right in assuming Bulma was jealous. It was an odd sensation for her. Yes she had cared for Vegeta but recently her feelings for him had started dwindling, she wouldn't admit to herself that it had begun when Yamcha had told everyone that he had a 'girlfriend' of sorts, but that was the case. She had worn the top on purpose claiming it made breastfeeding easier but she knew it would catch Yamcha's attention. 

Goten was the only reason Gohan would ever go home now, he would usually visit when his mother was out shopping. Today had been one of those days.  
He had felt bad leaving the house when it came to Goten but he knew he wouldn't be the brother he had deserved had he kept on living there. But after Videl, he began visiting less frequently. He seldom visited anyone until Piccolo kicked him into touch, after seeing how upset Goten was about Gohan not visiting. Now he had started visiting more frequently and their brotherly bond was as strong as ever, Gohan would always bring his favourite snacks and comics when he came and they would just go out into the field and piss about as any siblings would do.  
Goten was now 16, he was confused about the situation with his mother and older brother. Sometimes they would train together when Chichi wasn't around, Goten really enjoyed it but his mother did not. However, on occasion, she would allow her replacement for his dad to train him under her supervision but it didn't have that same energy as it did when Gohan had trained him. He also had a good friendship with Trunks and they would often sneak out and train together, they got along well as Trunks was only a year older than him, despite being from the future. 

On his way home Gohan had received a message from Yamcha about everyone going to capsule corp for dinner tonight and told him to join. Gohan hadn't responded but knew he wouldn't go. After Videl had died he hadn't been in the headspace to visit anyone, much less go and see another happy couple. Even though he had accepted she was gone, it still hurt. Goten had begged him to go but he assumed if Goten was there then his mother would be there so he had declined.  
In his frustration Gohan hadn't been watching where he was going and walked straight into a girl, accidentally letting his power level heighten at the contact. They both fell over.  
He looked at her for a second, she was beautiful, she had golden skin, gorgeous hair and equally lovely eyes and body. His heart pounded and that was when he came to his senses. He got up and offered his hand to the girl. She brushed him off getting up quickly. She looked angry and he felt a sudden rush of power flow through the air that wasn't his. She looked shocked and before Gohan had had the chance she had taken off. He was shocked. Feeling guilty for finding the girl beautiful and wondering if that power had been from her. No way. It was probably Vegeta throwing a bitch fit at the sink for being too hot again.  
Kaytie ran and ran until she ended up in a secluded area. How was that man so strong she had wondered. His power had been immense. How had she been so stupid as to almost let her power level surge? She caught her thoughts and carried on before she was even more late to meet Yamcha.  
He waited for her outside her building dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons open, along with some tight black Jeans. His hair was nicely done sticking up perfectly in the same direction.  
He smiled at her as they went to her apartment,  
"You okay Kaytie, you seem a little spooked?" He questioned a look of concern on his face.  
She told him she was fine and said she was just worried about being late to meet everyone. She rushed into her room to get changed and get away from Yamcha's questioning gaze. She slipped on the small purple minidress- being careful to hide her tail in it, put on her usual blood-red lipstick and let her hair loose.  
Yamcha was so tempted to have his way with her upon seeing her in that dress but he somehow held himself back, he was a little jealous of her choice though, it didn't cover much on her, almost like she’d picked a smaller size. Her boobs were begging for air as the thin straps just about kept them caged in against the almost sheer material, she had opted for no bra which made the outline of her nipples so defined you could almost see them through the fabric- there was a lot of sideboob going on, it was dangerously visible. And the back, it was pretty much backless, aside from the straps and you could see the perfect outline of her ass through the fabric, it made Yamcha curious as to whether or not she had chosen to wear panties or not. He spent a while just scanning every inch of her body in that dress, and yeah he knew she wasn’t one to wear many clothes but this was something else entirely. It took every ounce of willpower for him to not pounce on her and have her for dinner instead, but he resisted.  
“Is there something wrong with my dress?” Kaytie questioned in a concerned manner, she was truthfully wondering if her tail had been spotted, she had installed an inner pocket in the dress using some of the fabric from the lower half, it was restrictive for her so she used it to put her tail in without it being noticeable.  
“N-no, you look… amazing.” he managed to breathe out, glad that Master Roshi couldn't attend the gathering.  
She thanked him by kissing him on the cheek and off they went. 

Vegeta was training hard by the time Gohan got back, he assumed that was the power he felt earlier and went over to ask the older Saiyan what was wrong, he could tell by the look of constipated anger on his face.  
“Are you telling me you weren’t responsible for that power surge earlier?!” was the only thing Vegeta, angrily, responded.  
“No! I thought that was you!” He said back.  
“I suppose it could’ve been, I do have a talent for surprising even myself.” He replied smugly.  
Gohan rolled his eyes in response.  
“Kid, are you going to the dinner later?” Vegeta asked seemingly more calm.  
Gohan told him he wasn’t, Vegeta knew it was because he didn't want to see his mother.  
“Well, the 2 runts...” Gohan knew he was talking about Trunks and Goten instantly, “they came by earlier, yours told me to tell you to come and that your mother and her latest idiot won’t be there as they had other plans. Mine insisted I come too, so I’m going, plus I want to see how the actual him is doing.” Vegeta said. He was almost missing his son truthfully so he saw this as an opportunity to see his version, the baby version of him. That and he wanted some company that didn't make him want to scream at something so he chose Gohan, who reluctantly agreed knowing this was Vegeta's way of begging him to join.  
The two Saiyans got dressed, Vegeta in a black shirt, buttons undone and sleeves rolled and black skinny jeans. Gohan in a black muscle fit t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment on any suggestions or issues x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written like 10 more chapters for this already. Who am i?   
> Queen of Procrastination.

“Well there's two people I didn't expect to show up,” Bulma said sarcastically smiling, causing everyone to look up at the two. “Glad to see you made an effort.” she added pointing at Vegeta causing him to mutter under his breath.  
Everyone took their turns in greeting the two Saiyans.   
"So who are we here to meet?" Gohan asked Yamcha who was being fussed over by Bulma.   
'Oh Yamcha you got some sauce on your face' she fussed.   
Vegeta found the display rather unseemly and instead muttered under his breath and wandered off to go to see baby Trunks.  
Gohan himself found the display a bit odd as he hadn't seen Bulma like that around Yamcha in about 3 years now.   
"She's um my girlfriend… She went inside to use the toilet i think." He replied rather flustered.   
It had been a long time since everyone was together like this. Krillin had come with 18, Piccolo was here with Goten and Trunks even Tien was here. It was nice. For a while, Gohan hadn't wanted to see anyone. But Vegeta had managed to get him out of that slump through training. A renewed sense of purpose after the loss of Videl.   
Moments later a silence fell over the group, much to Gohan's confusion his friends weren't the quiet type. Out of the building walked, THE GIRL FROM EARLIER. That was Yamcha's girlfriend?  
Yamcha stood proudly by her side as everyone greeted her with enthusiasm. Bulma wasn't so enthusiastic.   
Gohan found himself enthralled by the woman. She was seemingly quite young. She had gorgeous long wavy dark locks, cat-like grey eyes, sharp cheekbones and full lips. As his eyes wandered down he licked his lips subconsciously, she had a toned yet 'full in all the right places' figure. Her barely existent dress just about covered her ample cleavage and her plump backside. To say he was charmed was almost an understatement.   
How had Yamcha gotten so lucky? He was handsome, yes - but she is just beautiful. Stunningly perfect in every which way.   
All of a sudden his wonder was replaced with guilt as thoughts of her were replaced with Videl.   
'I'm sorry' he thought turning around to head to the balcony to see Piccolo.   
Everyone took seats at the table as the food was brought out. It was almost as if Vegeta had timed himself perfectly arriving just when the food did making Gohan chuckle. He was hungry himself honestly.   
The only seat left was next to her so he went and sat down.   
"Hi, I'm Kaytie." She greeted politely aiming it at both Gohan and Vegeta who was too busy eyeing her up.   
"I'm Gohan," he replied kicking Vegeta under the table causing the older Saiyan to pay attention. "And that's Vegeta." He added.   
Kaytie's face went from smiling to a wave of shock back to an uneasy smile. It was odd, almost like she had recognised Vegeta but Gohan dismissed it as nerves.   
Both the Saiyans began piling food on their plates and dug in, Kaytie followed suit much to everyone's astonishment.   
"Oh sorry, I skipped breakfast and this food looks good," she said shyly.   
Vegeta ate heartily whilst eyeing Kaytie. Gohan was confused as to why he was doing so, did Vegeta fancy her or was he suspicious or something?   
He couldn't ask as she was sat between them both. Bulma had conveniently taken the seat next to Yamcha with Krillin on the other side of him.   
Gohan had soon finished his pile and went to grab some more.   
"You like your food huh?" Kaytie asked, much to Gohan's embarrassment.   
"Yeah, you could say that" he replied digging in.   
"Its what any Saiyan male does." Vegeta added smugly almost like he was looking to provoke a reaction, which he did.   
Kaytie then proceeded to almost choked but managed to compose herself.   
"Are you ok?" Gohan questioned.   
"Uh yeah. Did you say Saiyan?" She asked Vegeta.   
"Yes me and him are both Saiyans. I am in fact the Prince. He's a half breed but a good one nonetheless." He added almost like he was waiting for a specific response from her.  
Gohan had known Vegeta long enough for him to know when Vegeta was giving someone the third degree. Now he was really curious.  
"Is that a um c-club or something?" She added unsure.   
Now Gohan was intrigued. Who is this woman and why was Vegeta so suspicious?  
Gohan decided to take a different approach, he was genuinely interested in the pretty woman so he decided to ask about her.   
She was intelligent, strong and careful was what Gohan had learned. Vegeta still continued to eye her suspiciously, his eyes trailing down her bare back. Gohan had to admit to himself that her beauty was so distracting. She was inhumanly beautiful, it almost seemed impossible.   
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. BUT I KNEW IT. BUT HOW?! EXPLAIN! WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed.   
Everyone rose from their seats including Gohan. What was he on about? All his lingering questions were answered when he heard a moan come from Kaytie's mouth as Vegeta lifted up a TAIL?  
"You're a Saiyan?" He looked at her and Vegeta.   
Yamcha walked over echoing Gohan’s question.   
"How are you here?" Vegeta asked her squeezing her tail causing her to moan even more.   
"Well, she's definitely a Saiyan." He added, stood there in shock.   
"Come with me," he said gesturing her to follow him, as did Gohan.   
Trunks was flabbergasted. As were Goten and Piccolo. They all soon disbursed to collect their thoughts whilst everyone else went indoors.   
Yamcha tried following them but Bulma pulled him back.   
"Are you ok Yamcha?" She questioned.   
Yamcha was kind of jealous. Again Vegeta had averted the eyes of a woman he cared for.   
"Yeah, I'm ok Bulma." He responded, taking a seat.   
"Its ok Yamcha, you always have me," she said sitting down in his lap.   
Yamcha was confused at this point. Was she coming onto him? No way she had a thing with Vegeta.   
Bulma had other ideas as she leaned in to kiss him.   
She had given up on the prospect of her and Vegeta a while ago. All he cared about was training, becoming stronger and Trunks.   
He pulled back before she did so.   
"Bulma you know I love you but are you crazy? You're with Vegeta. He'd kill me!" He stated.   
"He wouldn't do anything. Especially not if he doesn't know" she added.   
"But-" Yamcha started.   
"No. Yamcha. Listen. I love you. I will be here always. Like I always have been. I can be whatever you want whenever you want. As long as you can keep it secret."  
She said almost shocking Yamcha out of his skin.   
"But I want something more... permanent. Believe me, I love you too Bulma and I would say yes in a heartbeat. But we're both kinda committed to others and I want forever." He replied.   
"Then forever it is." She retorted leaning in to kiss him whilst grinding down on his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Vegeta slammed his fist on the wall causing it to dent.  
"Explain yourself." He said calmly, in contrast to his prior action.  
"I made it out before the planet blew. My parents were nobility they had money and had me smuggled off the planet before Frieza struck." She began explaining her journey off the planet and how she had ended up on earth.  
Gohan had sat next to her and begun subconsciously stroking her tail whilst listening to her story. He only realised he was doing it when a moan escaped her lips and Vegeta told him to "Stop that, idiot."  
He was amazed. A female of his race. He never thought he'd witness such a thing.  
"Do you want to live with us?" Gohan had said without thinking it through.  
Vegeta was almost impressed at the boy's impulse.  
"I can? I don't want to overstep." She asked looking over at Vegeta "the Prince- oh wait I'm sorry, the King may not approve." She added.  
Vegeta had never known the sensation of needing to hear something you've never heard so badly before.  
Gohan rolled his eyes realising Vegeta's train of thought.  
“Hey dumbass. Get your words out,” Gohan said to Vegeta who scowled, Kaytie was shocked at the disrespect.  
“Yeah, we should stick together.” He managed to say as Gohan showed her around.

Vegeta was at a loss for words, a rare thing for him. There really was hope. The Saiyan race could be reborn. ‘She must be protected at all costs, no harm must come to her.’  
He would enjoy procreating with her even more as she was nobility. Vegeta had plans to make.  
Gohan and Kaytie went to collect her stuff from her old place, she packed it all whilst Gohan handed in the keys and off they went back to their place. He showed Kaytie all of the bedrooms, including his own stating that she could choose whichever one she wanted including his and he could move into another room. She thanked him for the offer and instead chose the room in between his and Vegeta’s.  
“So you are a half- Saiyan?” she asked.  
“Yeah my mother is from here, my father was a Saiyan,” he replied.  
“Who was your father?” She continued.  
“Go- Kakarot, son of Bardock.” He answered, to which she nodded.  
“It's quite peculiar, once upon a time, someone like you would have been a rarity. I guess you, in particular, are but…” she started, presumably on about Gohan's half Saiyan heritage, her tail stroking up and down his torso causing him to feel such amazing sensations he’d never felt before in his life.  
“U-uh do you need any more help?” he managed to sigh out.  
“No, that's okay thanks, I’m sure you have no interest in helping me sort through my panties.” she teased, Gohan nodded and rushed out of the room, only letting out his breath when he got into his own room.  
‘Holy crapbaskets, what is she doing to me?' He thought remembering the sensations her tail had given.

“Hello, are you alright?” The man asked on the phone.  
“Yes, are you? Did you know there were Saiyans on this dirtball?” Kaytie replied.  
“I had heard rumours, have you met them?” he replied.  
“Well I'm actually living with them now, you should join us. They’re great.” She chuckled, hearing Gohan’s muffled moans from the room next door.  
“What's funny?” He asked.  
“They’re quite the entertaining bunch" she said now leaning against the wall hearing exactly what Gohan was doing in the other room.  
“So I've heard. I’m ok for now thank you, please stay safe. Also, don't forget our session tomorrow.” He said.  
“Ok, bye Broly.” She said, thinking about how suspicious he seemed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan is conflicted. Vegeta is shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been busy but I'll try to be more frequent.   
> Also sorry about how bad this chapter is. It gets better though I was just tired when i wrote this.

The next morning Kaytie was gone.   
Gohan had gone into her room to ask about breakfast but the Saiyan woman was nowhere to be seen. Her things were still there but she wasn't. Vegeta, of course, flew off the handle at this news. 

"Maybe she has a routine in place?" Gohan tried to reason with the Prince- well King as Kaytie had reminded him and Vegeta had repeated to him constantly after. 

"You don't understand. She needs to be protected at all costs. Which means I need to know where she is." He stated.   
Gohan knew trying to reason with the man was out of the question. 

Soon enough Kaytie had returned. Vegeta had been rather calm when approaching her much to Gohan's surprise, simply enquiring where she had been.

“I went to train, I go every 2 days. Have to if I want to keep my super Saiyan in check.” she said brazenly.

“Y-your a Super Saiyan?” Vegeta questioned, almost excitedly.

“I’m way better than that, but right now. I’m hungry. Have you two had breakfast?” she replied, the two men were flabbergasted, it was enough that they had found a Saiyan woman, but a super Saiyan, this was pure gold.

They all piled their plates full of food that the kitchen robot had made, a mixture of eggs, bacon, sausages and vegetables all fresh and piled high.  
In less than five minutes all the food had been devoured. 

“That was great, thank you.” Kaytie said.

“So, you have a training partner?” Vegeta quizzed.

‘Great here goes the third degree again’ Gohan internally rolled his eyes at the man.

“Yeah, he’s more there to motivate me whilst I train so,” she replied.

Gohan could see Vegeta was about to ask her more so he stopped Vegeta by kicking him and then cutting him off.

Yamcha woke that morning rather confused, until being hit with yesterday's events, he looked to his side to find Bulma. He felt so guilty, but more than likely Vegeta would’ve charmed the shit out of Kaytie causing her to become his so should he feel so bad?  
Before he had time to think, Bulma had woken up.  
Either way, his questions would be answered at the Lunch everyone was coming to this afternoon.

Kaytie got dressed in a skintight purple romper, it had a deep neck and the shorts were almost like underwear, again leaving little to the imagination and the two Saiyan men in a trance.

Yamcha was there waiting for Kaytie, she noticed he seemed almost on edge when she approached him gleefully.

Bulma was casting him side glances which Vegeta had noticed.

Kaytie told Yamcha all about her evening and about how she had moved in with the two Saiyan men, he was less than pleased, but he couldn’t say much after what he had done the night before. He almost wanted to admit it to her and save himself from having to live with the guilt and shame.  
But he couldn't do that to her, she seemed so happy. He simply kissed her on the cheek and just continued on with the lunch.

After lunch, the Saiyans went home, and just basked in each others company, soon enough Vegeta decided it was time for him to go and train, so off he went, to train, and hatch plans for the rebirth of the Saiyan race.

Kaytie and Gohan decided they’d get to know one another, seeing as they were living together and had nothing better to do, it made sense.

Once again Gohan had been enthralled by one of Kaytie’s stories of escaping her death by being sold to Frieza by some bounty hunters, that he didn’t realise he was stroking her tail. It only came to his attention when Kaytie began stuttering and begun looking flush and letting out small gasps.

As he went to ask her what was wrong, he realised what he had been doing and began apologising profusely.  
“Don’t sweat it. I wasn’t moaning in pain.” She said, leaning in to whisper, “It was in pleasure.” running her tail up and down his torso once again, leaving him an utter mess.  
“Fuck!” Gohan muttered the sensations she aroused were too good to be real.  
“Now, now, now. Gohan, where did you learn that language?” she teased leaning in close, dangerously close, part of Gohan managed to comprehend.

He let out a deep growl as her tail swept lower and lower on his torso, her breasts were firmly pushed against the large muscles on his arms and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

“Now there are those Saiyan instincts I like to see.” She teased, earning another growl from Gohan’s mouth.  
It was taking everything in Gohan's willpower not to pounce on the woman right now and have his way with her, but he managed, thanking whoever out there that his human half was able to keep him in check.  
All thoughts were knocked out of his head a moment later as he felt her lips on his.

There were no words to describe it, it was just pure ecstasy personified, it was sublime, almost as though her lips had been made from him, nothing had ever felt as right as this did at this moment. 

Had it not been for the pang of guilt that followed his trail of thought, who knows where that kiss could’ve lead, but the only thing Gohan could think to do was leave because if he stayed he wasn't sure he'd have it in him to resist those pouty, juicy lips or those gorgeous feline-like eyes.

'FUCK!' How had Gohan allowed himself to do that? How was that ok?  
For one his girlfriend has hardly been gone 6 months why was it so easy for him to have betrayed her memory. 

He flew hurriedly to an empty space to release his anger as Piccolo had taught him. 

How could he have done that to Yamcha? She was his girlfriend, at least that's what was implied. 

He couldn't even blame Kaytie.   
He was the one who kept making advances because he can't keep himself in control. She only acted on instinct. No, it was his own stupid fault.   
*ki blast*  
He couldn't control himself.   
*ki blast*  
Everything was his fault.   
*ki blast*  
Like always.   
*ki blast*  
It was the whole reason his father was dead.   
*ki blast*  
He never thought clear until it was too late.   
*ki blast*  
It was the whole reason his girlfriend had died.   
*ki blast*  
Because he was so DAMN STUPID.   
*extremely large ki blast*  
He hadn't even realised when he turned Super Saiyan   
But when he did,  
He levelled all the plateaus that stood in his rage.   
There was smoke everywhere.   
But it wasn't enough.   
He needed to go harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day. Wow.

To say he was alarmed was a little bit of an understatement. As soon as Piccolo had felt the power surge he had realised it was Gohan, that and that something was wrong. 

Even Vegeta had left his training midway and flown off in his clingy sweaty shorts to the point of destruction.   
Broly was concerned. There was a strong power level that was rising at an alarming rate not too far from where he believed Kaytie was. He tried calling her but got no answer. In his worry, he flew off in the direction of the extreme power to make sure Kaytie wasn't in harm's way. 

Kaytie was a little startled by the power level that was rapidly increasing over the minutes, she hadn’t felt anything like it in a very long time, part of her was intrigued, part of her was remembering Broly’s lecture about staying away from that sort of thing. She couldn’t help herself as her Saiyan instincts kicked in leading her to the source of the power. Yamcha and the other Saiyans had felt it too. Trunks called Vegeta who told them it was just a training hiccup settling their nerves. 

Gohan hadn’t realised exactly how much damage he had done until Piccolo had sent Vegeta to intervene.   
Vegeta quite literally slapped him out of the state telling him to get a grip and asking what had happened to prompt such behaviour.

Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings, the smoke rising up from the ground and the people surrounding him. Piccolo was there alongside Vegeta and behind them was a shocked Kaytie, and next to her was BROLY?

“What is he doing here?!” Gohan managed to ask pointing in Broly’s direction, who was now questioning Kaytie’s wellbeing.

“I-I-I the hell, what the hell?” was all Vegeta managed to get out.

“Yes dammit, I'm okay, for the fifth time! I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself!” Kaytie snapped at Broly who didn't seem impressed but held his tongue.  
Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo soon joined their conversation. 

“What are you doing here?” Vegeta questioned Broly, having finally managed to compose himself.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kaytie questioned looking between the three Saiyans confused. 

"How do you know each other?" Vegeta questioned  
Kaytie proceeded to tell him about how they met and how Broly had taken care of her and how she had trained with him.   
She also managed to take a minute to admire the King’s clingy shorts, she definitely approved but turned her attention back to what they were saying.

Vegeta and Gohan were utterly confused at this point. They couldn't be angry at the woman because she didn't know about their past with Broly. But it didn't mean they were okay with it.   
Kaytie made her way to Gohan as Broly and Vegeta proceeded to stare at each other in anger. 

"Are you okay Gohan?" Kaytie asked, touching his shoulder causing electricity to spread throughout the younger Saiyans body. 

"Uh yeah." He said looking at the damaged landscape around him. 

Broly broke off from Vegeta's stare instead, watching Kaytie carefully. Clearly she had developed a bond with these Saiyans, it caused a jealous rage to course through his veins. 

"Is this because of what I did?" She whispered, an apologetic look on her face. 

"I have to go." He said taking off with Piccolo leaving the remaining three Saiyans confused. 

“Kaytie, I’d rather you stay with me for a while so I can watch over you personally,” Broly stated in a manner Kaytie wasn't used to hearing from him, he sounded almost possessive.

“As I said to you earlier, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Also, I enjoy spending time with Gohan and Vegeta." She replied to him, clearly ruffled by his previous comment. 

"Oh, so what, you like them better than me now?" He replied seeming displeased with her response. 

"You're behaving like a child Broly." She responded flatly. 

"You aren't denying it though." He said folding his arms.   
'What the hell is his problem today.' Kaytie wondered, slightly creeped out by how possessive he was being. 

"Can you stop? I don't need to answer to you. I want to stay with them because I like it there. It's not a case of liking anyone better than anyone else." She said before flying back to the house. 

Broly went to follow her but Vegeta stuck his arm out gesturing for him to stop.   
Instead, he brushed him off, glaring at him for a moment before flying back in the same direction he came. 

Vegeta would be lying if he said that he hadn't found that exchange rather alarming, but instead went back to the house to check on Kaytie. 

Piccolo and Gohan flew up to the lookout, the journey there had been one of silence. He knew around this time Dende and Popo would be busy in their own tasks so he and Gohan could have some privacy without the risk of Gohan ruining another landscape.

“So. Wanna tell me what that was all about?” Piccolo questioned Gohan.

Gohan had no idea how to explain himself to the Namekian, how could he explain that he had put everything at risk because he couldn’t control himself around a woman because of his dead girlfriend.

“I take it, that it had something to do with the Saiyan woman, Kaytie?” he added.

“I don't know what I'm doing Piccolo, i tried to stop myself, to stop this feeling but I-I can't and I don't know what to do.” He said, pulling that lost expression that made Piccolo’s heart actually feel something. 

Truthfully, Piccolo had no idea what the half-Saiyan man was talking about, but he could see the man was in pain and wanted to help, in a way that wasn't too Vegeta-esque.

The only thing he could think to do was to hug the man, in hopes that it would lift his mood. “It’s gonna be okay Gohan. You’re strong, I believe in you.” he said in an attempt to comfort the man.

Gohan hadn’t become this way easily. 

For a while, he kept training to a minimum and decided to give his mother’s dream of him becoming a doctor a try, that and it meant he got to spend time with Videl studying. Over time they had fallen in love, and Gohan only ever trained with Videl as he didn’t feel the need for it, Vegeta was happy to be the strongest guy around and it meant Gohan could focus on other things, though now he thought about it there had always been a little something missing in him when he gave up fighting, though he’d never admit it to anyone else.

He remembered when it all happened, it all happened so quickly, and Gohan wasn’t strong enough at the time to protect Videl and so he promised himself that he would never be weak again, he promised to become the strongest there was no matter how much that angered anyone else Gohan simply didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer one ;)

"What just happened?" Kaytie just questioned Vegeta.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He replied with a puzzled look on his face. 

"I don't know? One minute we were having a great conversation the next he walked out and then the next I found him out there doing that!" She told the Prince. 

She deliberately missed out the part where he'd been stroking her tail and they'd kissed as she had a feeling Vegeta wouldn't be overly impressed by the antics. 

"The kid's had it rough these past few years," he began explaining, "First, his idiot father, Kakarot decided to die, that was a few years ago." He explained shaking his head in distaste. "Then his girlfriend died in some weird 'accident' about 6 months ago. So yeah it's a way of coping for him. Reminds me of myself, though I used to destroy planets, not barren landscapes." He added. 

Kaytie now felt a little bad for hitting on him. But it wasn't her fault entirely, in Saiyan terms he had initiated the whole thing and she just gave in to her impulses. 

After a few hours, Gohan had returned home, a sheepish expression on his face.  
"Well look who finally shows up!" Vegeta said waiting expectantly at the dinner table.

"I, I'm sorry about earlier." He said.  
"Don't sweat it, kid. I've done worse." He said smugly, gesturing for Gohan to join him. 

"Where's Kaytie?" Gohan asked, almost feeling guilty. 

"She just took a shower. She'll be here in a second. She explained the whole thing. Said she accidentally mentioned the wrong thing or something?" Vegeta explained. 

As if on cue, Kaytie appeared freshly showered, in nothing but a short silk gown that was bursting at the seams, with no undergarments underneath, showing the outline of her nipples causing both men to almost drool. 

"Sorry I hope you don't mind," she said gesturing to her outfit. "I didn't see much point in putting on a fresh outfit and I don't wear those pyjama things." Both men swallowed at the comment. 

"Uh, that's fine. I'm shirtless and the kid stinks so. It's perfectly fine." He added, to which Kaytie smiled. 

They all proceeded to dig into their food. Gohan casting guilty glances at Kaytie, she was registering them but pretending to be aloof. Vegeta could see the tension between them both. Almost making him jealous but he kept his composure, instead, focusing on his food. 

Vegeta had admittedly overeaten during dinner causing him to feel tired. He also knew he had to do double training tomorrow because he had left today's session early. 

That left Kaytie and Gohan alone.  
Kaytie began taking dishes to the kitchen for the robot to deal with.  
Gohan dismissed himself saying he was going to get cleaned up. Kaytie knew he was just using it as an excuse to not discuss what had happened earlier. It frustrated her but she just carried on. 

Much to Kaytie's surprise Gohan had rejoined and helped in the kitchen, even dismissing the robot early.  
His body was still glistening from the shower and he was wearing tight black shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination, and boy was Kaytie glad about that. She had managed to catch herself before Gohan caught her staring. 

Gohan was finding it exceedingly hard to keep his eyes off the woman but everything about her was turning him on.  
Every time she bent over the gown became looser and looser threatening to release her assets. 

Soon enough it became apparent she wasn't wearing panties either when Gohan caught a glimpse of her womanhood as she bent over to put something away.  
Gohan wanted to make a move so badly. But both his human conscience, guilt and the fact he was actually a virgin was stopping him. 

Soon enough they had finished and were stood on opposite sides, each waiting for the other to say something. 

"So. Is this how its gonna be now?" She questioned. 

"No. Fuck. I don't know." He replied. 

"What do you want?" She asked. 

"Look I'm sorry about earlier," she added. 

"No dammit. I should be apologising." Gohan interrupted. 

"Look it's okay-" she began to say. 

"No. No its not!" He said beginning to inch forward. "Nothing about what I did today was ok!'

"Gohan. I said don't worry about it, take it easy." She replied. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said lunging forward, grabbing her roughly and smashing his lips against hers.  
She pushed him back to where he came from keeping their lips locked. 

"Don't yell at me!" She retorted, briefly losing contact which Gohan rectified by finally giving in to his Saiyan desires, kissing her hard, fondling her breasts with one hand whilst tugging at her tail with the other in an attempt to gain some control over the woman. 

She moaned loudly and when she did, she rutted up against Gohan's length causing him to growl in response. 

"Don't try me." He managed to breathe out, resting his forehead on hers.  
"But, you're delicious." She retorted, stroking her tail against his cock and going for his lips again with her own. 

Gohan felt the guilt about to settle in, but before he had time to dwell on it he felt Kaytie’s tail brush across his groin, causing him to growl deeply from being caught off guard.

He looked into Kayties eyes, something about them just sucked him in, it caused feelings he’d never felt before to flare up violently within him. Her every expression felt like it tugged at another string in his heart. Every time he saw her, it punched the mute button on his thoughts, any words to say flew from his mind and he could only watch her, rapt and speechless.

‘Fuck.’ Was all he thought, he was screwed and he knew it.  
She had got to him in a way that not even Videl had managed and he didn’t know how to deal with that.  
Kaytie crashed her lips against his, not appreciating the loss of contact. 

‘Fuck it ‘ he thought, intensifying the kiss and simultaneously ripping off her gown, causing her to giggle in excitement, leaving her exposed.  
Gohan had to take a step back, almost gawking at Kaytie’s body, she had an hourglass figure, ample assets both above and below her slim waistline. Every curve, from brow to ankle, an exact match to his dream desire. 

His nostrils flared slightly taking in the slightly sweet scent that was coming off her.

“Well that's not fair,” she said about to go for Gohans pants before he stopped her.

Kaytie was about to get mad, she thought he was going to stop her again, but she was mistaken. Instead, he lifted her up explaining that “We should move this to my bedroom, I wouldn’t want Vegeta to wake up to this.” he chuckled.

When they got to his room, Kaytie didn't bother to take in her surroundings, she instead made work of getting Gohan’s pants off, almost being hit by his impressively long, thick, length. She made quick work of it.

Kaytie resumed to stroke Gohan's cock with both of her hands, slowly. Her finger started rubbing the tip, earning a loud groan. Her hands slowly picked up speed and roughness, which increased Gohan's euphoria tenfold.  
She stopped for a single second, looking at the sweaty muscled man in front of her. The full Saiyan didn't take her time. She shoved Gohan's cock into her mouth, pumping it with her hand at the same time. Gohan's legs spread as his back arched and he moaned in pleasure.  
He tried his hardest to keep the sounds to the minimal, but it felt so fucking good. His hand held onto Kaytie's thick locks, trying to push her head further down.  
Kaytie's other hand started massaging Gohan's balls as she picked up speed with her mouth. The younger Saiyan curled his toes, panting and moaning Kaytie's name over and over. Kaytie was about to take all of him in her mouth, but Gohan had other ideas, he was so close and he didn't want it to end so soon, so he lifted her up and threw her on the bed, a dark lust evident in his eyes as he crawled on top of her.  
Gohan towered over the Female Saiyan, kissing down Kaytie’s jaw, all the way down her neck, whilst pulling at her tail gently. 

“I was enjoying that,” she said to him feigning annoyance.

“As was I, believe me. But it's unfair for only me to be getting such treatment, don't you think?” He questioned before kissing her gently.

Soon the kiss turned rough and heated as Gohan couldn’t hold himself back from the sweet scent that was radiating from her.  
He went lower, trailing kisses along her neck whilst stroking her tail, causing her to let out the most obscene moans, making him harder if that was possible at this point. He moved slowly onto her breasts, letting go of her tail to fondle them. 

Her face was a sight, she moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue across her peaks. He wanted to fuck her boobs but he knew she could take control of him if he tried it, instead he stuck a finger in her mouth and continued fondling her. But it was almost like she had read his thoughts, he felt something grasp his dick, it felt like velvet.  
It was her tail. 

Gohan had never ever felt more alive than he did now, it was almost as though it was sending electricity up his cock, but not in a bad way. He felt so fucking good, he continued trailing down to her womanhood, he kissed her legs tenderly, looking up at her lustful face, what was she doing to him?

As soon as his lips hit her clit the grip on his cock tightened causing Gohan to let out an embarrassingly loud groan. He continued, this time going faster led on by her sweet taste and scent, dipping into the folds and beginning to tease her with his fingers. Kaytie felt amazing as the burn of Gohan’s thick fingers penetrated her, letting out a loud moan. 

He was honestly surprised that Vegeta hadn’t heard them at this point. Pushing all other thoughts aside he inserted another one of his big fingers into her, he could feel her convulse around his fingers, between that, her scent, her tail and her moans his cock was about ready to explode.

“G-Gohan! I- DO it NOW!” she managed to command in between her moans.

“I told you I don't like being told what to do.” He stated, trying his hardest to be stern, letting his Saiyan half fully take over.

Before she had chance to protest he pulled her closer crashing his lips against hers whilst fondling her breasts, her tail still wouldn't let up on his cock, so he squeezed it causing her to moan loudly into their kiss.  
With her grip off him, he wrapped her tail around his hand, as though it was a leash to control her by. Kissing her neck roughly as his free hand made its way up to her breasts.

He moved up so he was straddling her stomach keeping his knee firmly on her tail to hold it down, and used both his hands to fondle her boobs. He then proceeded to fuck them, it was even better than he could have imagined. He closed his eyes taking in the feeling, they were, smooth and large and enveloped his thick cock perfectly. 

Kaytie began moving them quicker using her hands, Gohan took this opportunity to dip his fingers back into her sweet folds, occasionally licking his fingers taking in her taste and then kissing her so she could taste herself. In the moments when her mouth was free from Gohan’s, she would lick the tip of his cock which continually thrusted up to her lips as he fucked her peaks.

She was driving him crazy, he had no idea where any of this was coming from, he had no prior experience, it was almost like a hunger inside of him, like a thirst desperate to be quenched. Either way, he loved it, he wanted to drown in it, in her- and so he did. 

He moved back in position with her folds, she licked her lips in anticipation, knowing better than to say anything more if she wanted her way.  
Part of her was curious, never having done this before as she was saving herself for a Saiyan if she ever came across one in her travels. 

Gohan was only a half-Saiyan but he was special, she knew it. Something about him had stirred emotions in her that she never even knew existed.  
Gohan snapped her out of her thoughts, pushing into her roughly. 

She gasped as he bottomed out. Gohan blanketed Kaytie's body, his hands resting on either side of her head as he pumped into her, one of them grasping her tail, his onyx eyes locked with her silver ones the entire time. 

He was more turned on than he could ever remember being. Gohan pushed himself up, sitting back on his heels and pulling Kaytie's thighs up with him, slamming into her as she gasped repeatedly. He brought his hand down to touch where he and Kaytie were connected, his thumb strumming her clit so quickly that it was just a blur, his focus still entirely on her moans.

Kaytie was a moaning mess as Gohan relentlessly pounded into her.  
Gohan had never felt such ecstasy, he connected their lips only intensifying the feeling causing him to groan into her mouth.

She could feel Gohan inside her, all of him; every move he made, as he slid in and out of her. She loved it, the feeling, she felt complete, she loved him.

Gohan grabbed Kaytie’s hips and hitched her upwards ploughing straight into her sweet spot. Kaytie arched her back and screamed out as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Gohan thrust into her hard and fast- before long her legs began shaking as she started to come. She was apparently a screamer, something Gohan was grateful for as he felt his balls tighten, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay quiet for much longer. He muffled her scream by planting a kiss on her mouth.

Gohan didn't let up as Kaytie came, his fingers still working their magic as he pumped into her the other hand on stroking her tail. The faint scent she’d released whilst doing so drove him into even more of a frenzy.

“Fuck Kaytie! You feel so damn good.” He said. 

Her legs were spread enough that Kaytie could see every inch of Gohan, so hard and so wet as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back into her, again and again. As soon as she'd ridden out her high Gohan leaned forward once again, covering Kaytie's body with his own, kissing her deeply.

Gohan's thrusts became erratic as he looked Kaytie up and down, loving the way her pussy clenched as his hips moved faster. And then Kaytie licked her lips, letting Gohan know how much she wanted his come, and he let her have it, taking out his cock from her as came in her mouth, his hips stilling as his lips formed Kaytie's name as he moaned flusteredly.

He loved the feeling she gave him. ‘I love everything about you.’ He thought, feeling a slight guilt. As he let himself come undone.

“Wow, that must’ve been as good for you as it was for me,” Kaytie said breathlessly pointing at his hair knocking him out of his thoughts, he looked to the side in the mirror, he hadn’t even realised when he’d turned Super Saiyan whilst coming. 

Kaytie pulled him in for a kiss, pushing him down on the bed. Laying on top of him wrapping her tail around his side whilst she played with his hair as Gohan kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her as they fell into slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear

Gohan could feel something tapping his arm repeatedly, he woke up realising it was Kaytie’s tail as he looked at her sleeping figure pressed onto him. The faint flower smell had become much stronger since last night. His nostrils flared taking in the scent which caused his cock to twitch. Only then did he think to recall last nights events, the pure bliss. Before he had time to dwell, Kaytie stirred awake. Upon taking one look at her tail and seeing Gohan inhaling the scent, she panicked.   
“Shit!” she said, using her tail to tie back her hair in an attempt to get it to stop moving.  
Gohan didn't expect that reaction from the woman, honestly, he was a little hurt by it. She was his first-ever, that and the only woman he had wanted to be with since VIdel. But instead of thinking it over, he let his anger take over at Kaytie’s panic, already having assumed what she would say he decided he would beat her to it.  
“Look, last night, it was great, amazing even. But it was a mistake, I shouldn’t have done that,” he said to a dumbfounded Kaytie he couldn’t bring himself to look in the eyes. Instead of giving her a chance to respond, he decided he’d go take a shower and train off his guilt.

Kaytie was dumbstruck, she knew that Gohan had some stuff going on but after last night, she hadn't expected such a cold reaction from him, she was actually quite upset, she had begun to develop some complicated feelings for the man.  
But right now she was thrown off by her sudden heat, she hadn’t had one since she first found Broly, she had managed to hide it from him by going off the planet, but now she had people who cared about her, she couldn't just leave the planet without someone following her.   
Maybe the heat had been brought on by being around so many Saiyans, as she had never had it before meeting Broly and hadn’t had one since, until now.  
Either way, she couldn't let Broly know she was in heat, he wouldn’t waste a moment in pouncing on her, she had gathered that from a few of their training sessions and conversations recently. It became clear to her when she woke up and her tail was flipping out and Gohan was sniffing the air, even she could smell the sweet scent that her body was letting off.  
But she needed to figure out a plan and fast before Broly found her in this state, she couldn’t go to Gohan after what just happened.  
She wasn't sure how Yamcha would react to her in her heat so the only person she could think of turning to was her King, sure Vegeta would be able to sniff her out but she’d rather him than Broly, any day.

She got showered and dressed into Purple minidress, keeping her hair up in her tail and rushed off to find Vegeta in his gravity training pod.

Vegeta’s nostrils flared, drinking in the heavenly scent he’d never thought he’d smell, as he whipped his head around to find a distressed-looking Kaytie in his training room.  
He growled down his want for her and approached her as calmly as he could, it was an exceedingly difficult task.   
“Kaytie… are you, ah alright?” he managed to get out.  
“No, I need your help Vegeta,” she said.  
“What's wrong, did something happen?” he replied.  
“No, well, kind of. As you can probably tell. I'm in heat. But I’m in trouble.” she said.  
Vegeta grew concerned when she said that, asking “why? What's happened, going into heat is normal?” he questioned.  
“I know. But i can't have Broly know. I need to get him as far away from me as possible.” she let out.  
“Right. Yeah, that's probably a smart thing. I’ll help you.” He stated as he began formulating a plan in his mind.  
Kaytie was surprised, after what she’d heard about him she’d expected him to ask for a favour beforehand or in return but no, he began devising a plan.

“Okay, so what we do is me and Gohan approach Broly, telling him to find us a new planet for us Saiyans to go to as a surprise for you. I’m sure he wouldn't refuse,” he said proudly of himself.  
“Yes, while that is a good idea if i don't go with you chances are he won't be so into the idea. Especially since i can't go to training this morning,” she replied.  
He pondered a few moments more.   
“I’ve got it! We stick to my original idea, but you come with us. We can hide your heat for about a half-hour using, a forbidden Saiyan technique only permitted in battle. I guess we can bend that rule for you.” He said waiting for a response.  
“Okay, as long as that's ok with you, I'm fine with that,” she responded.  
“I’m going to need your tail,” he said, she nodded in response moving her hair.  
In her panic she hadn't taken the time to appreciate his look this morning, he was sweaty from training and his shorts clung to him in all the right places. She was impressed.   
His gloves were smooth, his hands were smaller than Gohans but they still felt nice. Her tail was so sensitive this morning, she let out a loud moan, startling both her and Vegeta. Vegeta then let stopped what he was doing and faced her.   
"So. Care to explain?" Vegeta asked accusingly.   
She knew he knew something had happened, probably due to the sensitivity of her tail.   
"Uh. I. Gohan. Um." She stuttered out. That was all he could face hearing. He'd never felt jealous like this before. He didn't like it. Part of him wanted to ask for a favour in return for his help. But he knew keeping her onside was more important.   
He grabbed her tail and began shaping it into the necessary shape to keep her scent at bay.   
Fuck. Kakarot's brat had her before he did. That wouldn't do. No, she was going to be his. Clearly, the slow game wouldn't work now. At least the idiot hadn't marked her. She would be his, the whole Saiyan race depended on it. He most certainly wouldn't let Broly be the one to continue the race.   
When he was done. He admired both his work and her body. It was difficult to be angry at someone so beautiful. He sniffed the air. The faintest bit of the scent lingered in the air from earlier but for the most part, it was dimmed down.   
"Come on, we'll both go find Gohan and go to Broly," he said taking her hand.   
Gohan was wiping the sweat off his face using his top. When he heard Vegeta approaching. Looking up he saw Kaytie with him, holding his hand. Jealousy burned hot within him. He stood up wanting to protest but he didn't.   
"C'mon we're gonna go see Broly." He said almost as though he was angry at Gohan.   
"Yes, I know what you did last night." He answered before Gohan asked, "that's not important right now. She is." He gestured to Gohan through gritted teeth. He knew better than to protest when Vegeta was like this, that and he wanted to protect Kaytie of course. His feelings towards her had become clouded. He wasn't sure. He felt guilty about Videl but also found his thoughts of Videl being replaced with Kaytie. He felt guilty, yes, but he didn't know what to do. So instead he followed as Vegeta and Kaytie took off. 

Broly was there waiting where Kaytie had asked to meet. He didn't look happy.   
"What are they doing here?" He asked.   
"We want to ask you something." She replied trying to keep calm.   
Vegeta glanced nervously between the two hoping the trick was working.   
"Is this an ambush?" Broly replied staring at Gohan and Vegeta.   
"No. Like i said we have something to ask you." She replied.   
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I want a new planet. Where we can live together. Be ourselves freely and maybe," she touched his arm, "continue the Saiyan race." she whispered so only Broly could hear.   
Before she said that last part Broly would've had to think about it. But as soon as she had said that. That was all the motivation he needed.   
"Yes. I like that idea." He smiled creepily looking Kaytie up and down, much to Gohan and Vegeta's annoyance.   
"I want something that's a mixture of this planet and our old home planet if it's possible. Also, something that's not too far away but not too close to here if you can?" She smiled out.   
"Yeah, i can do that. When should I start?" He asked, more enthusiastic.   
"As soon as possible please." She replied.   
A smile to her and dirty look aimed at Vegeta and Gohan later, he was gone and off on his mission. 

"That was easy. My god the guys an idiot." Vegeta said.   
Gohan rolled his eyes, glanced at Kaytie who looked at him with a hurt expression. Before he thought about it he flew off back to his training before he felt anything else that wasn't guilt. 

Vegeta and Kaytie flew back to the house in silence. Kaytie was uncomfortable because of her tail but didn't want to anger the man.   
When they got back to the house he took in her look. She looked hot. But also in pain?  
"What's the matter?" He questioned.   
"Um, my tail." She said quietly.   
Vegeta made careful work of her tail. Part of him wanted to yank it and reprimand her for last nights antics but he couldn't. He cared for her.   
He cared for her. Yet the brat who couldn't get his feelings in check had had her. How is that fair. No. Vegeta is the King. It's about time he got what he wanted.   
He undid her tail and she turned to thank him. But before she got a chance her scent was freed again and Vegetas instincts were let loose. Squeezing her tail.   
"Do you love Gohan?" He questioned, rage evident in his eyes.   
She wasn't sure. She'd not thought about it. She knew she liked him, cared for him in many ways. Did she love him?  
The pressure on her tail causing her thoughts to disappear.   
"N-no!" She let out, almost afraid of what would happen if she said yes to the question.   
"Good. Then this shouldn't be an issue." He said she was confused until he kissed her.   
She could feel his passion radiate through the kiss. It was different from the way Gohan felt, Gohan's whole being had radiated through her. Vegeta felt comforting. Like her home on Planet Vegeta. It was pleasant so she saw no use in resisting.   
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he purred into the Female Saiyan’s ear, “How I’ve wanted to see you come undone beneath me, writhing, moaning, begging me for more, more, more...” He bit Kaytie’s earlobe, making Kaytie moan deep in her throat, before returning to her sensitive neck. The King made his way down his neck, leaving red blooms in his wake.  
Vegeta reached up and kissed Kaytie passionately. The kiss wasn’t sweet or loving, it was lustful and desperate; teeth and tongues clashing. Years of pining and waiting, Vegeta poured it into the feverish kiss.  
Vegeta licked into his mouth as his hands were running up and down Kaytie’s sides, trying to map out every inch of the Female Saiyan’s body. Vegeta pulled up Kaytie’s thighs, so she could wrap her legs around Vegeta’s torso.  
Together they stumbled over to the door to Vegeta’s room- which unfortunately was closed- still connected by the lips. Vegeta fumbled with the knob, his back against the door, trying to open it. When he finally managed to, he kicked the door wide open and backed up into the room.  
Vegeta turned around and pushed Kaytie down onto the bed and closed the door. He returned to the Female Saiyan he had left on the bed and admired the sight before him.  
Kaytie laid there on the bed, cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen from being kissed, her soft long hair ruffled up; just waiting to be pulled, and her big stormy grey eyes staring up at Vegeta, waiting for his next move. Vegeta could get used to seeing this.  
Vegeta pulled off his vest and tossed it to the side. He crawled up the bed towards Kaytie; kicking off his shoes, leaving them on the floor at the end of the bed. Soon enough they were both naked, lips connected in a harsh kiss, their hands roaming.  
“V-Vegeta…” Kaytie keened as Vegeta left a trail of kisses down her collarbone.   
“Tell me what you want, Kaytie,” Vegeta said huskily, kissing Kaytie’s nipple.  
A strangled moan escaped Kaytie’s lips, “Please. Please Vegeta,” The Female Saiyan begged, not really knowing what she wanted. She wanted something- she needed something, her heat was making her beg for it.  
“What. Do. You. Want.” Vegeta took Kaytie’s nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, eliciting a moan from Kaytie’s throat. She couldn't take it anymore.  
“Please, I want you. Anything you wish,” Vegeta stared down at her, still waiting, “Vegeta, I-I want you inside of me,” Kaytie pleaded.  
Vegeta hummed at the request.   
He slowly moved his hands down Kaytie’s tail, scraping the skin lightly, making Kaytie shiver.  
His hands slipped down her front only stopping to fondle her breasts momentarily and then, down to her womanhood. Vegeta slipped his hand down Kaytie’s folds and was responded with wetness.  
He pulled his hand away, which made Kaytie whimper at the loss of contact and spread her legs as much as she could- presenting herself to Vegeta.  
“Eager, are we?” Vegeta chuckled at the Female Saiyan’s enthusiasm.  
Vegeta groaned as he saw the slick leaking out of Kaytie’s folds, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up Kaytie’s entrance, and groaned at the sweet taste. Kaytie gasped at the sensation, it was different than when Gohan had done it, but it felt so good.  
The Female Saiyan writhed and moaned beneath him, and Vegeta was enjoying every second of it. He was determined to make her his, and his alone by the end of this.  
Vegeta kept licking and nipping at Kaytie, dipping his tongue in and out, feeling the inner walls of Kaytie’s channel. Kaytie was so sensitive; at every touch, the Female Saiyan moaned so sweet and encouraged the King to continue his ministrations.  
Kaytie made a small noise of disappointment as Vegeta pulled his tongue out. Kaytie looked down at the man in between her legs. Vegeta smiled up at his Female Saiyan as he came up to catch her lips in a kiss. Kaytie could taste herself as she eagerly kissed back.  
“Vegeta,” Kaytie moaned, Vegeta pulled away from Kaytie.  
“What, do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you until you scream? Fill you up with my big cock?” Kaytie moaned in response, and Vegeta smirked at her reaction.  
“Would you like that? Tell me how much you want me.” Vegeta challenged, stroking her tail. Kaytie made a strangled noise.  
“Vegeta, Ohhh- Please, I want you,” she pleaded.  
“Yeah, I'm gonna make you scream so loud that every Saiyan on this planet will know you're mine,” The Saiyan King growled.  
Vegeta reached down in between Kaytie’s legs and circled two fingers around her entrance; teasing him.  
“Vegeta, stop tea-“ Her sentence was cut off into a long moan as Vegeta stuck two fingers into her hole. Kaytie muttered incoherently as Vegeta's fingers entered her. Vegeta got up to his third knuckle when he started pumping roughly. He pushed in and out, Kaytie fisting the sheets in desperation.  
“You look so beautiful like this.” Vegeta confessed, “God, I love you. I love seeing you like this. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, understood.” He growled.  
“Of course Vegeta, only you.” Kaytie whimpered, not wanting it to stop, despite her feelings for Gohan barely loud enough for Vegeta to hear. But he heard it, alright.  
He took his rock-hard length in his hand and stroked it a couple of times; preparing himself. He looked down at the debauched Female Saiyan and smirked. He took Kaytie’s legs and placed them on his hips, “You ready for your King?” Vegeta asked, his cock teasing Kaytie’s entrance.  
Vegeta groaned as he slowly entered Kaytie’s tight, wet heat.  
Vegeta paused as he bottomed out, letting Kaytie adjust to the fullness inside of her. Kaytie’s jaw hung open in pure bliss. She needed Vegeta to move.  
“Move,” Kaytie growled, and that was all Vegeta needed to hear before he started to pound mercilessly into Kaytie.  
While Vegeta kept thrusting in and out of Kaytie, Kaytie was gasping and moaning, clawing up Vegeta’s arm.  
“Oh, fuck. Vegeta, uh, uh- ah~” The Female Saiyan cried.  
Vegeta never knew how loud Kaytie was in bed, but now he couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to hear all the noises he could get from the woman underneath him.  
His thoughts were cut off as she screamed out in ecstasy, as Vegeta hit something inside her. Kaytie came clenching around Vegeta, pulling him over the edge as well. Vegeta emptied his load into the Female Saiyan, praising her, telling her how good he was, how beautiful she looked. Vegeta kept thrusting unrhythmically as they rode out their orgasms.  
When Kaytie finally could think again, she felt Vegeta slip out and roll off her. Vegeta wrapped an arm around Kaytie’s waist and pulled her close, inhaling Kaytie’s enticing scent as she began to drift.  
But it wasn't enough for Vegeta, yes he had gotten one of the things he desired most, but he wanted to make sure she was his, and his alone. So in his blind rage following images of her and Gohan tangled together, he did the only thing that made sense. He began kissing her unsuspecting neck and as she relaxed he bit into her neck.   
He had marked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some chapters ready so I should be posting a bit more frequently especially as holidays are coming up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Kaytie wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. Part of her felt honoured that the king wanted to mate with her and had marked her to be his lover, in fact, she much reciprocated those feelings just without the commitment of a mark. But part of her was unsure and still longing for Gohan's touch. Or maybe- her thoughts were cut off by Gohan entering the room. 

"Uh. Hi." He said sheepishly.   
"Hello, Gohan." She replied still a bit dazed.   
"Are you alright. You seem a bit…" he questioned  
"What is that on your neck? Did something bite you?" He added.   
"Not something. Someone." Vegeta joined in smugly. 

All of a sudden a hot rage surged through Gohan. A fit of jealousy so deep he never thought it possible to feel. 

“What the hell Vegeta?! You marked her? Did you even ask her?” He was dangerously jealous, he wanted to be the one to mark her, this would be another thing Vegeta would bring up alongside his royal heritage.  
He could feel the Super Saiyan bubbling up but he had to control it or he would give himself away.   
"What's the problem? Are you jealous?" He asked.   
'Yes, i am!' Gohan wanted to scream. It should've been him who marked her. Not Vegeta. Instead, he dismissed the question with another.  
"Ok, what about Bulma? And baby Trunks? He at least is still your responsibility!" He added.   
"Of course, the woman i don't care much for, and neither does she, she's been entertaining herself with Kaytie’s Beta male." He replied, much to her and Gohan’s surprise. "and Trunks is my son, I will continue to raise him on the path of a true Saiyan as much as I can." He stated. 

It was easy for him to be so nonchalant about it. He had it all. Gohan was now left with nothing once again.   
The one thing he wanted had been taken again. What was the point? His fury turned to sadness as he brushed off Vegeta leaving the room not being able to look Kaytie in the eye. 

Later on that evening Gohan was tired from overtraining. He hadn't eaten and he stunk. But he had been drinking loads of water so he needed the bathroom, he thought he'd take a bath to try and calm down a little so he discarded his clothes in the wash basket outside. He didn't think to knock as the door was unlocked, rather than taking in his surroundings, he just went in for the toilet. 

"Ok, now you're just confusing me. What's up with the mixed signals? Or is it custom for males and females to share the bathroom here?" He heard Kaytie say to him causing him to jump out of his skin mid-pee.   
He peered up towards the bathtub and saw Kaytie sat on the edge, only her feet dipped into the tub.   
‘Shit’ she looked so amazing, but she smelled even better. His eyes were glued to her distracting body as his own emptied the last of his fluids. Then he saw the mark on her neck causing the rage to rise within him again. Only then did he become aware. 

'Shit!' He'd been so terrible to Kaytie this morning and she must hate him and if Vegeta saw this he would destroy him.   
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here, I-" he began saying before being interrupted by Kaytie who was now making her way over to him.   
He stayed rooted to the spot. Her scent keeping him trapped where he stood. Her body glistened from the mixture of steam and sweat only emphasising her curves further.   
He only realised he was ogling her when he heard her scoff and smirk. He commanded his head to turn away.   
Before he knew it, she was in front of him. Her tail was moving at a fast pace and her scent was just mesmerizing. He had never inhaled such sweetness in his life, like a mixture of the most lusciously sweet milk and honey.   
"What's wrong Gohan? You haven't been able to look me in the eye all day?" She asked in a seductive tone. Pressing her wet body on his using her hands to move his head to face hers.   
When he looked into her eyes something inside of him stirred. There was no way to describe her beauty. Her eyes were enthralling, a work of art in themselves, they were like the fog on a winding road, blurring Gohan’s vision and muddling his sense of direction.   
"Are you jealous?" She suggested snapping him out of his thoughts as she used her tail to tie her hair back to reveal the mark Vegeta had left on her.   
She placed a hand on his heart. The very touch burning into his soul.   
"I can't be." Was all he told her. He knew all other words would abandon him right now.   
Before he knew it, he had been shoved back against the wall, part of him was apprehensive the other wanted more. He couldn't help but allow his nostrils to drink in her delightful scent, making his thoughts a little hazy, almost like he was on some sort of high.  
His eyes darted open once again when he felt her tail brush against his cock.   
That was it. He couldn’t do this. She was now Vegeta’s, he had no right to be allowing himself to enjoy this.  
Before he could move away he was pushed back into the wall.   
“Tell me the truth, Gohan,” she spoke, a wave of anger burning up in her tone and her eyes. It made him feel almost giddish, he liked it.  
“Look Vegeta has marked you, it doesn't matter what i feel. It makes sense anyway.” He responded quietly, gazing deep into her eyes, before proceeding to walk off.  
“I’ll tell you what makes sense,” she said, clearly irked. Forcing him back with a strength that left him shocked.   
He wasn't entirely sure exactly what it was he was expecting, but to be marked by her did not cross his mind. But she did that, she marked him, furiously pushing his head to the side and reaching for his neck with her teeth. He didn't quite grasp the situation until he felt sharp teeth settle into his neck.  
Part of him wanted to protest because how would this even work? Vegeta had marked her and now she had marked him? How was that even possible? But part of him was overjoyed that she had cared for him in some sort of way, enough to mark him.  
“Come take a bath with me. It will do you good,” Kaytie was already dragging him as he attempted to gather his thoughts, “Come on,” she manoeuvred him from the wall, leading him to the hot water, “In you go.”  
“Right here,” Kaytie said, she kissed where she had just marked Gohan’s neck as she settled into his lap being overshadowed by his much larger frame, “How’s that feel?”  
“Good,” Gohan sighed, eyes closing, head falling forward against Kaytie’ shoulder. He was growing even hazier as Kaytie worked a sponge full of hot water over his chest, close to his throat, all the while threading her fingers through his damp black hair.  
“Kaytie…” Gohan groaned.  
“I love you Gohan,” Kaytie whispered not loud enough for him to hear as she snuck her hand beneath the foaming water past Gohan’s hips; she grazed her fingertips over Gohan’s length, pausing at the head and caressing the nerve sensitive head of his penis, pressing down with her thumb that had Gohan arching into her hand.  
“Kaytie, please,” Gohan grunted, shamelessly rutting into Kaytie’ hand.  
Kaytie smiled, strengthening her grip, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.  
“Fuck,” Gohan bucked, “Kaytie, we-”  
“Relax,” Kaytie snapped firmly, “Relax,” she circled the head of Gohan’s penis, pressing and caressing with careful ease.  
Gohan was already sensitive from their activities last night and her scent so it didn’t take long for him to grow hard and wanting. He pressed against Kaytie’ body, moaning low in his throat.  
“I want you on the bed,” Gohan snapped without meaning to.  
“We’re here to clean up, not make a mess,” Kaytie chuckled, as she delivered a more meaningful squeeze to Gohan’s length.  
“Kaytie…” Gohan whimpered.  
Without another word, Gohan was painting kisses over Kaytie’s wet torso, snagging one nipple in his mouth and sucking hard until it was a perk, rosy nub.  
“Gohan, come on,” Kaytie whined,  
When they kissed it felt inevitable, familiar and unfamiliar all at once. Chaste, despite the circumstances. He could feel Kaytie smiling, felt himself doing the same. It still wasn’t quite enough, but he didn’t want to stop. Gohan knew he’d have to breathe eventually, but—  
Kaytie forced the issue, as she tended to do. When her hand wrapped back around his hard cock Gohan gasped, breaking them apart.  
He tilted his head back and she kissed him again, down his jawline, reaching the sweet spot where she had marked him earlier.   
They wanted more. It took some manoeuvring to get into a more comfortable position—the tub wasn’t very wide. When Gohan propped his back against the wall, he couldn’t extend his legs all the way. But they managed anyway. Kaytie straddled his lap, her back against his chest. Gohan couldn’t help bucking into her with a hiss as she settled, but that wasn’t why he wanted her here. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck while his hands settled on her hips.  
“Oh,” Kaytie breathed when one of his hands moved back between her legs. He pressed between her folds, circling her clit. She wasn’t just wet from the water, but the water changed the texture, making everything slicker than he expected.   
He cupped one of her large breasts in his hand before finally pushing one of his large digits into her folds. Kaytie took a sharp breath, biting her lip; she was warm, already clenching around one digit. His hips shifted of their own accord; his cock rutted against her back.  
Her head fell back heavily against his shoulder revealing the mark Vegeta had left it angered him and so Gohan pressed another finger into her, thrusting in and out and then pulling back to rub at her clit with slick fingers whilst attempting to cover the mark with a hickey of his own.  
“Faster, yes, like that,” Kaytie panted as Gohan picked up his pace, she ground back against him as a reward for following orders.  
She hadn’t even noticed how excited she was getting until her tail violently flapped around hitting her in the back of the head.   
Gohan couldn’t help it; he burst into laughter, reaching out for the flailing tail.  
“Enough out of you,” Kaytie said. In one fluid movement, she pushed herself up, reached back for Gohan’s cock, and impaled herself on it.  
She was so hot and tight around him. His fingers tightened on her hips again, and Kaytie whimpered.  
The water from the bath continued to drench their bodies, which only helped in aiding their bodies to move together.  
Before either of them could comprehend their lips were meeting again, hungrier and messier than last time, tongues tangling and teeth nipping. Kaytie’s hands tightened around him as she rolled her hips, he slipped one hand between them rubbing her clit whilst the other held onto her tail. In response, she raked her nails across his shoulders, not enough to make him bleed but enough to burn, and Gohan shuddered.  
Gohan pinched one of her nipples with his teeth, hard enough to startle a squeal from her, and then her mouth was on him again.  
It didn’t take long for them to finish, after that. Gohan spilled first; Kaytie rode him through it, his hand dipping down to aid finishing her off. Afterwards, she slumped against him. Over her shoulders, Gohan could see red trails where his fingernails had marked her back. He kissed the top of her head—still dry; they hadn’t even gone all the way under the water yet.  
Kaytie felt completely full. Warm liquid spilt into her, and if Kaytie wasn’t turned on enough already, she was because she loved feeling Gohan, the way his cock opened her up and even better was the way it kept his seed in her.  
Kaytie could feel her release closing in on her and although Gohan was still feeling the pleasure from his orgasm, he thrusted in small movements, giving just a bit of friction for Kaytie to ride on. Gohan continued rubbing Kaytie’s tail, and Kaytie moved her hand around Gohan's so that they were both working it until Kaytie’s screamed that she was about to come.  
Closing her eyes, her orgasm hit her fast as she released her warmth and scent. Gohan gathered up what he could on his fingertips, tasting her release. It wasn’t until it was all licked off when Gohan pulled his hand away and replaced it with her mouth, kissing her as best as he could despite the awkward angle they were in.  
He really had just wanted a bath- not that he was complaining, either.  
“Sorry,” Gohan slurred as he drunk in her scent, “I wasted your bath.”  
“That's ok, let just get cleaned up,” she said getting up off his length turning the faucet.  
The first thing Gohan noticed was the way his seed slowly trickled out of Kaytie and a part of him wished he could keep it there for just a while longer.  
He knew what they had just done would have consequences, but for now, he just wanted to savour the moment whilst he still could.   
He reached for Kaytie’s slender waist and pulled her back on top of him, not wanting to ever let go.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning the three of them sat down for breakfast together, there was an awkward silence looming over them that no one cared to break. Vegeta had a self-satisfied grin plastered on his face and Gohan a guilty look with a hint of smugness, and Kaytie just looked contented.  
Kaytie was nervous. She knew today her heat would intensify and stay that way for a week and a half after, and then it would dim down for the last 2 weeks, her body was already aching for the two males she was living with, how much worse could this possibly get?  
They all just glanced at each other, Vegeta’s gaze lingering on the mark he had given Kaytie, it looked much rawer than it had yesterday, but he was too smug to care.  
He then turned his attention to Gohan, his anger from yesterday had seemingly died down since. He soon figured out why, upon looking at his neck.  
“What the hell?!” he said pointing at Gohan's neck.  
“What?” Kaytie said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
Gohan panicked slightly. Not because he was fearful, no. He knew he could undoubtedly rival and maybe even defeat Vegeta in a one on one fight, but because he relished the father-like relationship he had with the man and didn't want it ruined.  
“Explain, Gohan.” He spoke bitterly.  
“It wasn't him. It was me.” Kaytie reacted before Gohan had even arranged his words.  
Vegeta almost looked stung by the confession, “Why?” he questioned.  
“Because I care about you both. I didn't see it was just that only one of you got me.” she returned.  
Vegeta was furious. But he couldn't say anything to the woman because Gohan was right. He hadn't asked her approval before marking her. It was only fair she had her say on who she marked. He was just pleased she hadn't chosen Broly.  
Gohan was startled when Vegeta agreed to her arrangement, he hadn't been expecting it whatsoever, but he was glad.

Had it been anyone else he would've crushed them both. But he cared too abundantly about the two to hurt them in such a way. Gohan, as much as it stung his pride to admit, was essentially like a son to him, possibly even his best friend, the only person he would think to turn to if such a time came to pass. As for Kaytie, she had knocked him off his feet, he truly cared for her, he never wanted to see her hurt or disconcerted. The thoughts he had about her frightened him. He never imagined someone could mean so much to him, yes he had certain undisclosed goals, but his emotions were honest. Which is why he recognised what he had to do next.

Everyone met up again at capsule corp that evening. Vegeta had wanted to see baby Trunks, Gohan wanted to see Goten who was undoubtedly with Trunks as their mother had gone to see her father.  
Kaytie wanted to go to see Yamcha and talk to him but the three Saiyans all thought it best that she stayed behind and not risk a reaction as she was unsure how the humans would react to her heat. It would probably do her some good to get her mind off Gohan's body and the thought of both men ravaging her.  
She took the opportunity to be free of her clothes which felt more like a stockade since her heat had started just exploring the place she now called home. 

When Vegeta got to Trunks room he was greeted by a nervous Yamcha and blasé Bulma.  
“H-hey Vegeta, when did you get here?” Yamcha addressed the Saiyan.  
“Shut up imbecile, I’m here to talk to the woman.” He said gesturing at Bulma.  
“Hello to you too Vegeta,” the woman responded rolling her eyes.  
“Look, whatever there was between us it's over now. You’re free to roam around doing whatever with this fool. Before you deny it I've known for a while. I just didn't care. Oh and Kaytie knows too. But she’s fine with it, she's had an abundance of the best remedy possible from Gohan and I.” Vegeta said smugly before picking up baby Trunks and walking onto the balcony.  
Bulma was slightly irritated by his lack of care but was glad she was rid of Kayties grip on Yamcha so she could truly have all of him to herself.  
Before leaving, he was sure to pull Yamcha aside saying,  
“Listen, i don't really care much about what you two do, but keep her happy, she is my son's mother after all, and in order to provide him with the best care possible she needs to be kept happy, so be sure to do just that.” after that he walked off to find Gohan, leaving behind a slightly shaken Yamcha. 

Gohan had been bombarded by questions about Kaytie since the moment he saw the two teenagers.  
‘What's she like? Is she strong like us? Is Vegeta grumpy with her too?’ all of which Gohan laughed off telling them both to get a hold of themselves. In all truth, he wanted to get back to the house and have his way with her as soon as possible.  
“How have you been doing bro?” Goten asked Gohan, “Actually pretty great.” He replied, sincere.  
Goten actually believed him for the first time in a while. He was glad, it was nice to see a genuine smile on his brothers face, he hadn’t seen a smile like that since-  
“You like her?!” He whisper-shouted in Gohan’s ear.  
Gohan said nothing, just shrugging, he knew he liked her, maybe even something more than that, but he didn't want to admit it just yet.  
“Bro that's great, you deserve to be happy, especially af-” He caught himself and stopped before continuing, not wanting to ruin Gohans mood.  
Gohan tensed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Videl.  
Before he had more time to dwell on the pang of guilt he felt Vegetas hand on his shoulder, almost like he could sense what was coming next.  
“I’m headed back, are you coming?” He asked the taller Saiyan.  
Before Gohan responded the two half-Saiyan teenagers chimed in  
“Yes, I wanna meet her!” simultaneously, causing the other the chuckle.  
Vegeta was apprehensive but agreed, having forgotten about the woman being in heat.  
They all flew off back to the house, the younger Saiyans excitedly chattering amongst themselves as the two older ones tried to contain their thoughts of violating her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a warning. 5.

Gohan opened the door, freezing in place, the other three Saiyans behind him. They all froze in shock at the sight that awaited them.  
Kaytie was there. Humming as she stretched, naked.   
Simultaneously the men’s nostrils flared taking in her much stronger scent, finally catching her attention.  
She didn't have any clothing nearby so she covered herself with her hair quickly.  
“Kaytie,” Gohan said, want evident in his eyes as he stepped forward.  
The two younger Saiyans stood there in shock mouths agape as their bodies began reacting to her heat. Vegeta just stayed there, trying to swallow down a growl that was forming in response to her amplified heat.  
As soon as Kaytie had seen Gohan in that tight black vest her body had reacted to him, she shyly took a few steps towards him, acknowledging the other males in the room, but disregarding them as soon as Gohan was within arm's length.  
Gohan drank in her scent, his pupil's dilated as he pulled closer, the more potent its grip on him became.  
He didn't care who was where at this point, he reached out and began attacking her mouth with his own, it was like a remarkable sort of drug, the longer he kissed her the higher he got.  
He never wanted to stop.   
Kaytie began tugging off his clothes as best she could, not wanting to distract herself from the kiss for long.   
They were kissing like crazy. Like their lives depended on it. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, tender but demanding, and it’s nothing like they’d ever experienced, suddenly Gohan understood why people described kissing as melting because every square inch of his body dissolved into hers. Kaytie’s fingers gripped his hair, pulling him closer. Her veins pulsated and her heart thundered. Neither of them had ever wanted anyone like this before. Ever. He pushed her back so she was leaning on the sofa to give them both some stability in their frenzy, making out in front of Vegeta and the two teens, neither cared about any of that. All they wanted was each other. The weight of their bodies on top of each other. Kaytie felt him—all of him—pressed against her, as Gohan inhaled her heavenly scent. The most delicious smell he could ever imagine. He wanted to breathe her, lick her, eat her, drink her. Her lips tasted like honey. His face had the slightest bit of stubble and it rubbed her skin but she didn’t care, She didn’t care at all. He felt wonderful. His hands were everywhere, and it didn’t matter that his mouth was already on top of hers, she wanted him closer, so close that they’d become one.  
Vegeta felt his length begin to pulsate from the mixture of her scent and watching the scene unfolding in front of him. He wasn't going to just stand there and watch them, a large sting of jealousy hit him as he surged forth, removing his garments as he went to break apart the rabid furore.  
“My turn.” he said pushing the taller Saiyan away from the woman, causing him to scowl as Vegeta went straight in for her lips and breasts.  
The two younger Saiyans were still rooted to the spot not quite knowing how to process the scene in front of them. They were shocked enough seeing Gohan make such a bold move but now seeing Vegeta stealing the air from her lungs as Gohan covered her neck and breasts, they wanted in.  
Gohan wasn't expecting it when Vegeta asked the two younger Saiyans   
“Are you just going to stand there like a pair of halfwits or are you going to join?” He hadn't expected it from the man, especially having seen how possessive he got when it came to Kaytie, he guessed maybe because they were their own, but Gohan was still grasping having to share her with Vegeta, let alone his little brother and friend.

Kaytie was too busy drowning in Gohan and Vegeta to even really acknowledge when Goten and Trunks joined in, the fact that Trunks was the image of Vegeta, as Goten was Gohan made it easier for her to be detached about the situation that was unfolding.  
She felt Gohan's grasp tighten on her as the two younger Saiyans approached signalling that he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, which she liked.  
But truthfully she was too busy searing in her heat to really contemplate about feelings, she just needed to be razed as hard as possible to help mitigate her heat, and she knew that right now they all were the resolution.

Gohan rubbed at her clit in circular motions whilst kissing the sensitive spot where she had been marked causing her to feel weak at the intensity of his speed. He held her up leaning her weight flush to his body as Vegeta continued kissing her and fondling her breasts.   
The two younger Saiyans followed suit undressing themselves, Trunks being mesmerized by her tail and Goten by her breasts.   
Kaytie was soaring. She could feel Gohan's hard-on pressed firmly against her ass wanting nothing more than to impale herself on it, so she did.   
She pushed everyone back in an instant and jumped into Gohan's arms impaling herself on his huge cock whilst he kissed her as if her life depended on it.   
Kaytie then used her tail to guide Vegeta's cock to her front entrance shocking the man.   
"But he's already?" He said talking about Gohan who was already pounding himself into her at a fast pace.   
She flashed him a look that showed him it was in his best interest to simply comply with her orders.  
He lined himself up behind her almost tearing her apart as he shoved his cock in her entrance. It was an odd sensation but so damn tight, he could feel her walls convulse with every thrust almost making him lose it. He further stimulated her by playing with her ass, and boy was he glad when he did. She was sensitive there, a virgin hole. Vegeta took it upon himself to slide out and ram himself right in there no warning causing her to cum and release a stronger scent upon contact. Gohan and Vegeta kept destroying her holes as she came. Vegeta removing himself and removing Gohan as he made her suck on his cock.   
Gohan then took her back thrusting himself back into her, kissing her violently Vegeta slid back in her front entrance making the sensations even more heightened.   
The younger Saiyans then made their way over, cocks throbbing at the lewd scene laid out before them. Kaytie moved them both so one was on either side as she pumped both their rods with her hands causing them to groan simultaneously.   
Gohan and Vegeta set a gruelling pace thrusting in and out continuously making her feel like she was about to be torn to shreds Vegeta then had the idea to mess around a bit with her tail, do to her with it what he would have done with his own. He grabbed it and began teasing it, the woman too busy with Gohan's touch to really care. He decided he'd grab her attention, he spread her ass and thrust her own tail in it whilst stroking it with his hand never stopping his own cock thrusting in and out of her.   
Her entire body shook upon the impact as she let out a loud moan causing a pulse so deep to be sent through both the males making them cum simultaneously. Vegeta spilled into her first closely followed by Gohan who continued pumping in and out of her, kissing her so deeply as though he knew nothing else.   
Vegeta then forced their connected mouths apart assaulting her mouth with his own, causing her to bend at an awkward angle but she was too turned on to care, the pain excited her further. He then got her to suck off the remnants of the 3 Saiyans juices off his thick cock hissing as she lapped her tongue over his sweet spot just by the back of the head.   
Trunks watched her tail fascinated by the way it was thrashing around inside of her, he wanted to be in place of it so he gently removed it lining himself up against her ass, thrusting in, in one fluid motion. This was pure bliss. Her heat felt so tight around his well-developed cock. Kaytie pushed back on him causing him to spring into action hammering her from behind as Gohan pounded into her mercilessly.  
Not wanting Goten to feel left out she used her heat slicked tail to wrap herself around his cock pumping him causing him to let out deep groans at the friction.   
Gohan could feel his high approaching once again, Kaytie whispered in his ear "I want to taste you." Looking at him with hooded lids. He removed himself from her juices after what felt like an eternity still covered in the slick she, Vegeta and himself had produced. He shuddered as his cock emptied itself into her mouth, to his surprise she drank up the whole lot, like an animal that had been starved of water.   
"Fuck you're so sexy." He said leaning in to kiss her, tasting the remnants of her juices mixed with his. He pulled back her hair, using his discarded vest to pull it back so he could admire her beauty.  
Vegeta then pulled her away once again, Trunks and Goten were still glued to her body and Vegeta made quick work of thrusting himself back into her womanhood he knew he was close.   
Gohan kissed her and fondled her breasts as the others were worked upon by her. She returned the favour by teasing the tip of his cock using her hands.   
Soon enough Trunks found himself spilling his load into her back entrance as Goten did the same moments after all over her tail both of them retreating to the sofa to catch their breath.   
Vegeta joined the two moments later as he spilled into her core. Truthfully he was winded. He'd came four times and needed some rest so he backed onto another sofa joining the younger Saiyans in a deep slumber. 

Gohan, however, was very much still awake. He had been waiting for this moment since he walked through the door and smelled her potent scent. He reached forward pulling her into a warm embrace, simply just taking a moment to be with her alone.   
He inhaled deeply taking in her beautiful scent sending him over the edge.   
He took a step back taking in the sight, her breasts were slick from abuse, her lips were red and raw from kissing and sucking and even more erotic was the juices flowing out of every hole sliding their way down her thighs.  
"You are mine." He whispered, letting his inner Saiyan take full control as he pulled her into a tender passionate kiss. As much as seeing her with all her holes plugged turned him on like no one's business. It didn't mean he approved it. He wanted it to be just the two of them like it was now, and he was going to take full advantage of the fact.   
He forced himself to break the kiss and started off by pushing her onto the ground as tenderly as he could, causing excitement to bubble up within her; she knew Gohan was about to scratch her itch flawlessly just by a single expression he gave her.   
He brought himself down to her level urging her legs apart swiftly as he began gliding his hands down from her bosoms to her dripping folds.   
“I think we need to clean you up, don't you agree?” he smirked looking up at her as he reached for her tail.  
He used one hand to spread open her folds and the other to guide her tail into them.  
She moaned at the sensation her own tail was bringing her, He marvelled at the woman, she had become so much more sensitive as her heat intensified and he loved it. Gohan’s length twitched at the noise and the lewd smell she gave off as he used her tail to pick up any traces of Vegeta.   
As he led it back out, it was slick, coated in a mixture of the Saiyans juices,  
“Suck it all off, I want to watch you.” He said in a deep whisper that made her shudder as he began to work the shaft, she obediently followed his instructions.  
Gohan wanted to take her then and there but he wanted to savour their time alone so he bade his time, enthralled by her every twitch.  
She knew exactly what she was doing to Gohan as she licked the juices painstakingly slow off her soaked tail, she fondled her own breasts as she spread her legs further apart, drawing the younger Saiyan in through her enticing smell.  
He moved her tail away from her mouth, winding it around his own hand, showing her who was truly in control. She liked it.   
He went down on her, kissing, licking, nipping at her womanhood, the scent was incredibly sweet, he never wanted to smell anything that wasn't that scent again. She moaned writhing beneath him as he inserted his digits into her slick entrance when he got to the third she began moaning louder and squirming as he lapped his tongue over her clit simultaneously, still lightly tugging at her tail, she was about to lose it.   
“Please- Gohan.” was all she managed to get out before he stopped, his fingers still buried in her core, only his eyes looking up at her questioningly.  
“I need you.” was all she said, biting her lips and quivering as Gohan proceeded to lick and stroke her.  
Gohan could feel her writhe around his fingers, he enjoyed teasing her, the faces she pulled, the noises she made, all priceless.  
He continued mercilessly despite her begging for him to just destroy her already, no he would not give in so easily, he had the tail, he made the rules, he reminded her by gently tugging on it causing her to elicit a high-pitched moan that caused Gohan’s insides to flip.  
She was so close and Gohan knew it when he stopped, removing his tongue and fingers, only keeping her tail wrapped around his fist. She wanted to protest but all she managed was a pathetic moan instead.  
Gohan lined his throbbing length against her, he teased her as he found himself fascinated by how her juices kept it stuck to her like a magnet, he couldn't hold it in any longer as he rammed into her setting a brutal rhythm. Gohan let go of her tail and made use of Vegeta's idea from earlier, by inserting it in her back entrance causing her to bite a squeal into his shoulder,the pain sent crackles of electricity through him as he moved her head kissing her passionately, swallowing all of her moans and muffling his own groans from the intense ecstasy he was feeling.   
He worked a hand at her clit and another at her breast as he lifted her up to fully impale her on his cock.   
Kaytie had never felt such complete pleasure in her entire life. All she knew in these moments was Gohan, his touch, his smell and his full, lengthy cock pumping in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm coming from deep within her as she began to shudder from the sheer intensity of them, Kaytie hardly even registered when she turned super Saiyan, but Gohan did, joining her. As he did, his cock, along with her tail expanded causing Kaytie's hole to constrict around his length making Gohan feel an energy within himself that he had never felt before, he felt himself go far past the rank of any usual super Saiyan [see: Ultimate Gohan], Vegeta had felt it too as he stirred awake, but he was so drained he slumped back to sleep. Gohan felt Kaytie contort over his length sending them both over the edge, he smashed his lips with hers to muffle the screams from both ends when coming down from such a high neither had ever experienced before. Gohan kept himself inside of her as they lay down together on the rug, Kaytie on top of him as they slipped into a doze, intertwined together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back, uh oh.

Broly knew something was amiss as soon as he stepped into the house. Something in the air. That's when it hit him. Kaytie was in heat. Everything about him became more alert. He needed to find her before the others did. He wouldn't let them have their way with her before he did. No way, he was the one who brought her here, the only reason she had met them. She owed him. He deserved something after running around for her like she was some sort of princess for so long. He wanted her and he was going to have her. 

He didn't have to look very far only having to walk as far as the sitting area to see what had occurred the previous day. All over the place lay the only remaining Saiyans.  
The two younger ones on either side of a sofa, the oldest, royal on another and then Gohan, inside Kaytie who was on top of him on the floor. All of them without clothes.  
The sight had greatly angered the legendary Saiyan causing him to emit a growl that woke them all up.  
The very thing Kaytie had feared was coming to pass. She didn't want Broly to discover her whilst she was in heat but he had returned from his trip sooner than she had expected.  
Gohan held onto her protectively as they both sat up, his cock slipped deeper within her causing her to let out a loud moan which only angered Broly further.  
Her heat had taken away her sense when it came to anything else as she continued riding on Gohans immense cock. Both Broly and Vegeta watched the pair in disapproval as Gohan ignored them both pounding into her, one of his hands stimulating her clit whilst he kissed her.  
Broly couldn't help being turned on by the sight. He still hated it, however, how all of his rivals had had a piece of the woman before he did. He deserved her more than any of them. As they both came he decided he wouldn't stand for this any longer he undressed, pulling the two apart and lifting her off him as though she were a doll.  
Both of them let out loud moans at the loss of contact after having been connected for hours whilst they slept. Gohan watched in pleasure as his cum leaked out of her hole.   
“Is this why you sent me off to find a planet? So you could stay here and get pulverised by these rogues like some kind of whore?” He roared at her as he lifted her onto his hard cock. She wanted so badly to protest but her voice betrayed her instead, letting out a moan. It was almost like Gohan and Vegeta had received the distress signal from her as they made their way over to try and turn the situation around.  
“Don't even try it,” Broly stated as the two Saiyans made their way over.  
“You either join or you leave. Unless you want to see me destroy her in the none sexy kind of way.”He stated.   
He didn't mean it, he simply wanted to feel the same pleasure they had felt, he wanted to feel wanted by someone, not used like he always had been.  
Before long, Vegeta had his cock embedded deep within her ass as Gohan kissed her like a deranged man as her tail worked his cock. The two younger Saiyans also followed suit having their cocks pumped by her hands.  
One by one they all reached their highs, Kaytie first barely being able to take all the stimulation her body was being given. Broly and Vegeta followed as her holes clenched around them as she let go the two youngest and Gohan followed close after as she squeezed their orgasms out from her own.   
Gohan peeled her from the two older Saiyans and settled himself deep within her, Vegeta joined him, shoving himself into her core alongside Gohan. Broly joined next stuffing her back entrance as trunks took her mouth and Goten, her tail. Vegeta and Gohan gave each other a knowing nod, as they concurrently turned Super Saiyan thus expanding their cocks causing Kaytie to moan deeply onto Trunks cock sending shivers through all the men.  
She momentarily left Trunks to kiss Gohan through her high to muffle the embarrassingly loud scream she let out.   
The men joined her, Broly being the first to let go in her ass, Trunks following suit in her mouth and Goten over her tail.   
The three moved back slightly to catch their breaths leaving Vegeta and Gohan to continue. The men were truthfully quite pissed. But they were too turned on to do anything about it. Instead, they focused on pulverising Kayties entrance. Vegeta decided to remove himself from her core instead, focusing on her tight back entrance. The two men set a gruelling pace that had Kaytie gasping for air as they used their hands to stimulate her further; one of Gohan’s hands supported her whilst the other worked circles at her clit. Vegeta worked her tail with one hand and her breasts with another. She could hardly take it. Her heat had made her into a sex-crazed animal and she loved every second of how the two men violated her.   
She could feel her high fast approaching. Vegeta stole her from Gohan’s mouth pushing her against his own causing Gohan to thrust at an even harder pace as she let go, her juices flowing over their rock hard cocks causing them to slip back and forth even faster.   
Vegeta couldn't hold himself any longer emptying his juices into her back entrance. Finally letting go of her tail and moving back to catch his breath.   
Gohan let his anger flow into his movements, he felt his power rise and surge as hr drilled into her further. Soon enough she was reaching her high again, she joined Gohan turning Super Saiyan. As they both got ready for their fast-approaching release Gohan once again turned to his ultimate form leaving the men on the side shocked.   
They both kissed through their high screaming into each other's mouths as Gohan spilt his juices into her, finally collapsing back with her still on top and him still inside of her, turning back to their normal forms. Gohan hummed in satisfaction as Kaytie nipped at where she had marked him. 

The four other Saiyans were still astounded at the display and their own part in it, each wondering what the hell had just occurred.   
Broly was probably more troubled than anyone when he spotted the mark on Kaytie's neck and Gohan’s.   
"You marked her?!" He spat furiously about to lunge for Gohan before Kaytie raised her hand up to stop him, still speared on Gohan's cock.   
"Actually, that was me." Said a complacent Vegeta.   
Gohan grumbled under his breath, loud enough for only her to hear; until Kaytie sat up pushing his cock fully inside her, shutting him up.   
"Yeah and then I marked Gohan because he did that without asking me. Although I guess it could be worse." Kaytie added.   
Trunks and Goten were still confused about what was going on what did they mean by marking?   
Broly was absolutely fuming as he stormed out and Vegeta was stuck in between jealousy and smugness.   
Kaytie continued riding a worn Gohan simply asking,  
"so, when's breakfast?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we stan daddy Vegeta

"You two runts go get cleaned up. You two for the love of Kami hurry up and get it over with. I'm gonna tell the robot to make food and go take a shower. Be ready in half an hour or it'll be gone. " Vegeta stated before turning his heel.   
Kaytie paused on Gohan taking in his facial expression. He looked so hot, but also annoyed?

"What's the matter?" She asked. 

"What's the matter?" He repeated, beginning to set a hard pace, shocking her. 

"The matter is i just had to watch four other guys fuck you." He said angrily as he stood up. 

"But you did too. You were there too." She managed to say. 

"Yeah but- look. I'm having a hard time sharing you with Vegeta. Adding my friend and my brother was unsettling enough. But to add Broly to the mix. No. That's not ok with me." He said as he lifted her up pounding into her mercilessly. 

She winced at the pace and said between gasps, "Adding Broly to the mix was not ok with me either Gohan, believe me, that was the very purpose of sending him off-planet; to keep him away. But it was probably a lot easier than the trouble he could've caused if I said no. We can't kill him either, not because we lack strength but because we need him because of who and what he is and you know it."   
Gohan made his pace a little more gentle at her words. 

"And as for the whole Vegeta situation we're kinda stuck with it unless something goes horribly wrong and I don't want that. I think that's probably something we should discuss in the shower, however." She added giggling as Gohan walked over to the shower still pounding into her the whole way. 

Gohan turned on the shower as he pressed her against the tiled wall, still pulverising her core.   
"Ok let's talk then." He said grunting as he ploughed into her, not letting up despite the heaviness he was feeling. 

"Look-ah- Gohan. I understand this is difficult for you. It's not easy for me either. We still have- ah ah ah- ways to go in terms of figuring this whole thing out." She paused letting out a moan as Gohan began 'cleaning' her clit with his hand.   
"Yes Vegeta marked me and I have almost a responsibility towards him now- aaahh- because of that. But it's not just a responsibility in my eyes. I genuinely care deeply for him. But that doesn't mean that i love you any less Gohan." She managed to get out breathlessly. 

Gohan stopped his actions. Looking at her in shock as he processed her words. 

Had she just said she loved him? No, he must've heard her wrong. He stared at her unable to move, his cock still rooted deep in her heat.   
"I love you. You idiot." She said. 

Ok, so he hadn't misheard her. She loved him. Gohan wanted to react but something inside of him advised him not to. 'Don't do that. You know what happens to people you love. Don't admit it. It'll go away."   
Instead, he kissed her and began pumping into her at a furious pace. 

"I won't share you with anyone else. I can't." He remarked, momentarily breaking the kiss. 

“I can handle Vegeta, but please, no one else. Particularly not Broly.”

“I promise, especially not Broly.” she grinned. “How about I start training with you now?” she proposed.

He nodded in response as they both reached their highs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

Trunks and Goten decided they’d stay for breakfast, that and they weren't entirely sure if they’d have the energy to fly back home without eating something. Broly was also there, putting a slight dampener on the atmosphere. 

“Don't worry, i won't stay long,” he stated.

“I just wanted to let you know, I have acquired a planet for all of us. It's ready for habitation, but we would need to set up places to live and facilities of our own. It's about 3 days journey away. I have sent Kaytie the co-ordinates, the rest is up to you guys. Let me know when preparations begin, I will assist. Goodbye.” He said turning to the door.

“Thank you, Broly.” Kaytie replied.

He nodded, “I hope to see you soon Kaytie.” He mumbled before walking out the door.

“Wow, well, I guess he came through,” said Vegeta, taking a seat.

“Wait so what’s this about a new planet?” Goten questioned.

“Are you leaving father?” asked Trunks.

Both of them looking at the three older Saiyans expectantly.

“If you’re leaving then so am I.” Goten insisted. 

“I’m not sure if I'm going to go, I know these two are though, they need to restart the Saiyan race,” he stated, the pain evident in his voice was reflected on Kayties face at his words.

“Yes boy, I will be going, it is entirely up to you whether you come with me or not,” Vegeta responded to Trunks.

“But nothing is set in stone at the moment,” Kaytie added, shooting Gohan a meaningful look.

“What about Baby Trunks?” asked Gohan.

“Yeah, he’s gonna have a baby sibling soon,” Goten added. 

Trunks gave him a look which said, ‘you moron’.   
Breakfast followed this statement.

Gohan simply sipped his coffee, spitting it out moments later when Trunks replied saying   
“You are too though.”

His mother was pregnant? With Black? And he didn't know? What the hell?

Both Vegeta and Gohan were stunned into silence.

“So the woman is pregnant with the fool?” Vegeta asked, almost as if he wanted to be sure it wasn’t his.

Trunks simply nodded in response.

“Well then my decision is clear, I'll be taking my child with me,” he added about baby Trunks.

“What you’re gonna take care of the baby all by yourself?” Gohan asked sarcastically.

“Why the hell not? At least that way I'll be able to train him myself.” to which everyone smirked.

"Or I could always come and get the brat once the new one is born." He speculated. 

They all dug into their food, Kaytie not eating much having been thrown off by Gohan's earlier response and feeling a bit tuckered out.

“I think I may go rest for a while,” she said excusing herself, Vegeta and Gohan eyed her with suspicion. 

“Probably preparing herself for another round later.” Vegeta chuckled stuffing his face.

Gohan could tell there was something amiss. Vegeta noticed it too when he realised her plate was still half full.

Vegeta left Gohan to deal with the two younger Saiyans questions as he went to go and check on Kaytie.

She was laying on her bed naked when he entered the room, he tried to swallow down his desire, her scent was there but it was lighter than it had been earlier on, he didn't think much of it as he was more concerned with the issue at hand.

“Are you alright?” he asked taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

“Yes, shouldn’t you be eating?” she replied.

“What's wrong, you seem troubled,” he asked.

She was troubled, she just didn't know how to explain it to the man, fearing he would be furious.

“You know you can talk to me,” he said in the softest voice she had ever heard from the man's mouth, it melted her heart a little. 

Even Gohan, who was now outside the door listening was surprised, in all the years he had known Vegeta he’d never heard him like that, not even with Bulma when things were good.

“I know you think I'm a fool for marking Gohan. And I truly apologise if that caused you hurt. I care for you a lot Vegeta, you are my King, and my lover so you are special to me. But there's something extraordinary in him. I had to do it, I'm so drawn to him I can't explain it, i hope you understand.” Vegeta was truly affected by her words, part of him wanted to be jealous but was stopped by the sincerity and weight of her words.

Gohan was jealous but trying to see it from her perspective and feel the substance of her words causing it to die down.  
Part of him felt lousy for spying but he just needed to know if she was ok, rather than wait on Vegeta to finish.

Vegeta pulled Kaytie into an embrace, pulling her hair away from her face and hugging her.

“I understand.” He said looking her deep in the eyes.  
She smiled at him, a hint of sadness evident, he just wanted to wipe it away. 

He took her by surprise when he kissed her, inhaling the fragrance she let off.

It wasn’t the usual needy kiss he normal gave her, it was comforting and tasted like home, she allowed herself to get lost in it. 

Gohan cracked the door open slightly inquisitive about why the two had gone silent.

He was greeted by the sight of Vegeta kissing Kaytie, he wanted to be angry but he knew she needed comfort, and this was probably the closest she would get from Vegeta at the present moment.   
As Vegeta ran his hands down her sides Gohan left, going out for a walk, not knowing how much more he could take. He knew he needed to get used to it because this was his reality now but it was difficult. 

His thoughts drifted to Videl, a pang of sudden ferocious guilt hit him right in the stomach. 

It had hardly been 7 months since she had been gone and here he was planning his future with another woman.   
No, he needed to get a grip. What was he doing? He decided he would go and see Piccolo about the whole situation before he took it out on another rock formation


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye Yamcha <3

Yamcha stood outside the door not knowing what he was doing. Bulma and he had argued and he had ended up drinking way too much. She was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what. Somehow that had led him to Vegeta's door.   
It wasn't Vegeta who answered the door, however, Yamcha stayed rooted to the spot when he saw Kaytie, she looked stunning as ever in a lace purple tight minidress, it was very sheer and stuck to her in all the right places. Yamcha felt something stir up inside of him and he couldn't help himself as he lunged forward attacking Kaytie's lips.  
Kaytie was shocked but due to her heat, she soon melted into the kiss.   
"I'm sorry Kaytie. I just left you with no explanation. I did-" he said breaking away from the kiss  
"Shhh Yamcha. We don't need to talk about it. I could've chased you but things are better off this way." she assured.

"Fuck I don't know what it is about you today Kaytie but I can't control myself," he said, his eyes dilated as he pushed her hard against the wall, she was strong but her urges were stronger,   
Yamcha had never felt such a strong urge in all his years. It started as a feeling deep in his stomach and festered his confusing feelings for her. 

His body was reacting to her heat, not quite knowing what to do as the Saiyan instincts weren't there to guide him so he just let his body take control over the matter as he slipped into a haze that made him feel like he'd just dropped 10 gallons of LSD. 

He deepened the kiss wanting more from her, he got it if not long after. 

Every nerve in his body pinged as he sunk deeper into her. Once he had removed her clothes he couldn't detach his hand from her body.   
He itched to smother her all over himself. Kaytie was as nervous as she was turned on. She hadn't expected this of Yamcha, he'd never really tried it when they were dating, the furthest they had gone was making out and a hint of touching through clothing, in her heat it was a welcome surprise nonetheless.  
She was nervous as she wasn't sure how a none Saiyan would react to her Yeah, it seemed as though she was about to find out as he pushed her back against the counter

Yamcha’s head screamed for him to stop, but his body wouldn’t allow it, her heat had taken full control of the man’s actions, making him, a mere human, powerless in its presence.

She lay there looking up at him, grey eyes piercing through him. He then pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his fit body. She looked at his body and whispered “Fuck.” he then shot back down at her, giving her a small kiss before moving his attention to her neck.   
Kaytie gave him moans of approval, letting him know that she was enjoying this just as much as Yamcha was. He kept moving down, going past her breasts, using his hands to play with them and moved along to her stomach, slowly moving down, getting closer to the band of her barely-there, lace lingerie.

Yamcha moved up to whisper into her ear. “Are you ready for this?” his voice filled with pure lust as it hit her ear. “Mmm...” This was all that he needed. He took her hand and pulled down her panties.  
He started to kiss her again. and pulled off his jeans simultaneously, revealing the black underwear that concealed his bulge. She reached up and felt it, moving her palm up and down it. Yamcha couldn’t take anymore and pulled the underwear down. He started to kiss her again having missed being able to do that at any given time since they’d been apart. They were both completely naked and it felt amazing, this is what Yamcha had been dreaming of for so long.  
He was ready and came right over to where she was laying on the island as she moved her legs up and onto his shoulders. He lined himself up and started to move into her as they both moaned and cursed. “Ah fuck,” She said as Yamcha groaned. He thrust fast and hard, drunk from her scent, He was close and just wanted to come already. It only took a few more seconds before I shouted out “Ah fuck, Z I’m fucking close, I’m gonna come!” and pulled out and came on her body, shooting all the way up to her breasts. I lifted her off the counter and sat her on the sofa, running into the bathroom to get some damp towels, cleaning myself in the process, then taking myself over to clean her up and then i went and found her another pair of undergarments and helped her to put them on, grabbing her robe off the floor and wrapping it around her.

“I'm sorry, I’m so sorry” i kept repeating to her.

“No, I'm sorry Yamcha, this was my fault.” Kaytie apologized, she felt tremendous guilt, not only because of Yamcha but because of Gohan and even Vegeta.

“What? I'm the one who showed up drunk at your door and kissed you, shit how am I going to explain this to Bulma?” Yamcha panicked sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

“No it is my fault, I'm in heat, i think its what made you react like that, i don't know how bad the effects could be on a regular person so that's why I've been staying indoors recently.” She explained.

Yamcha looked taken aback and then forlornly replied, “i guess you know how regular people react now.”

“No, I don't, because you're not just a regular person Yamcha.” He looked up at her confused. “You, Yamcha are an extraordinary person, there are not many people who have the power you do, have done the things that you have and that have endured the things that you have and still thrived. You are amazing and I'm so sorry about the way things ended between us, and that i didn't tell you the truth straight up. But I hear you have a good thing going with Bulma, don't let this ruin that, you were technically drugged by my scent, just try to forget this ever happened, I won't be around to remind you and you and Bulma can have a new start with your child.” She finished. 

Yamcha had never heard such praise from anyone, but he certainly appreciated it.  
“I- thank you Kaytie, you’re amazing, almost like a good luck charm, i mean the whole reason I'm having a kid with the love of my life is because I met you, so thank you, you mean a lot to me.” He smiled fondly.

“Likewise Yamcha, now go home.” She said kissing him on the cheek as he turned to leave, he flashed her a thankful face and flew off into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhh

The two younger Saiyans had joined them for dinner again, where they all decided to sit and talk through the plan open and honestly. 

Vegeta looked at Kaytie tenderly as she took her seat in between Gohan and himself. 

"So you two chumps had things to say about moving. Speak." Kaytie and Gohan chuckled at his bluntness. Vegeta smirked in response to the laughter.   
"I want to come with you." Trunks had decided. He wasn't meant to be here, not in this time at least. The further he stayed from earth's events the better he figured.   
Vegeta smiled for 0.5 seconds before nodding. "That's only right. You are the King's son, after all, a Saiyan prince even if you only are a half breed." He stated.   
"I want to bring someone with me though." Trunks added.   
"Who would it be? If it's him good luck getting past his mother." He said gesturing at Goten.   
"No, it's someone else. I can't say who yet but he is the best person I knew. He deserves this move more than anyone. And I swear he wouldn't cause any trouble." Trunks gushed.   
"Yeah fine, as long as he doesn't get in my business I don't care." Vegeta replied, earning a smile and 'Thanks father.' from Trunks. 

Everyone's attention then turned to Goten who also said he wanted to go. "Gohan please man you gotta back me on this. She'd listen to you." He added.   
Gohan would love it if his little brother came with. But he wasn't comfortable leaving their mother with Black especially since she was so vulnerable. Even after all this time he still didn't trust the man and he did have a little bit of care for his mother still despite the circumstances.   
"Bro I would. But I don't trust him enough to leave her alone with him." He answered angering Goten.   
"If you care so much where have you been these last few years huh?!" He replied.   
"It's not like that, Goten. You wouldn't understand." Gohan added.   
Goten scoffed at Gohan.   
"Actually I may be able to solve your issue. This friend of mine will definitely be able to help judge Blacks intentions. If he says he's kosher then he probably is." Trunks interrupted.   
Everyone was now curious as to who it could be.   
"I managed to power up my time machine enough for one journey there and back. So I'll do that soon." He said a solemn look on his face.   
"Look if this thing works out and Black is legit. I'll back your case. But good luck convincing your mother." Gohan added.   
"Our mother." Was all Goten said in response. 

Everyone was spared the awkwardness as dinner arrived at the table. 

Later that evening Kaytie had gone to take a shower and the two younger Saiyans had gone to talk to their mothers about the move so Gohan and Vegeta had a moment alone for the first time in a while. Neither of them would admit it but they missed it. Just chilling together on the sofa with a hetap after dinner.

"So this move is really happening huh?" Gohan said. 

"Yeah. It's uh. Unfortunate that you aren't coming." Vegeta spoke. 

"It's probably for the best you know? You and Kaytie will get busy and I wouldn't have much of a purpose. I am only a 'half breed' after all." Gohan replied. 

Vegeta smacked him upside the head, "Since when did you start taking after your father with the idiot gene?" Vegeta questioned, confusing and slightly annoying Gohan. 

"Wh-"Gohan started before being interrupted by Vegeta who said

"You are the smartest, strongest warrior I know other than myself. You have a gorgeous woman who marked you and you're gonna throw all that away for what? Because you can't get your shit together? Man up!" Vegeta spoke. 

"Yeah like you're not gonna take full control of her when we get there," Gohan added angrily. 

"What do you take me for kid? She's not my property she's going to be the mother of all future Saiyans." Vegeta replied scowling at Gohan. 

"Exactly. That was your plan all along. You just didn't expect her to mark me so now you're trying to tear it all apart by moving." He retorted. 

"Look you fool. I'm not trying to tear anything apart. I'm trying to rebuild what was ripped from both me and her and a part of you. I want you to be a part of that. You are important to her. You're- ahem- important to me too." He mumbled the last part. 

"In fact, I wanted to ask how you'd like to be a crown prince, to live in the palace with me and Kaytie. I know you both care for each other and well you're uh my best friend and ah- like a um a uh son to me. So it makes sense. I guess you probably would've been some form of royal if it wasn't for Kakarot so anyway- It's up to you though." He added. Leaving Gohan in a state of confusion trying to process what the man had just said. 

"Gee Vegeta. I-I don't know what to say." Gohan said. 

"Yes or no dumbass," Vegeta mumbled. 

"I appreciate your offer. I just need some time ok." Vegeta nodded as he got up to go and train having missed his morning session.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling him Son bc it's easier

As Gohan made his way to bed he stopped at Kaytie's ajar door. She was laying there, naked sprawled across the bed. He went into her room and stood by her bed for a few minutes lost in her beauty. He moved the strands of hair out of her face, kissing her on the cheek, he put a silk sheet over her body leaving quietly shutting the door behind him. 

A few mornings later, Kaytie woke up as Vegeta headed out to train, Gohan again was nowhere in sight. She missed his touch, it was only amplified by her strange heat cycle she was in at the moment. Since the day all of the Saiyans had had her it had calmed down. She assumed it was due to the intensity of having all of them at once. But she missed Gohan. It had been days since she last saw him. Almost like he was avoiding her on purpose. She instead went back to laying on the bed and drifted. 

Trunks had returned from his time back to the present armed with things he thought could be of use to him and the others and his very best friend and mentor, yes he may have had to go slightly closer on the timeline but he knew no one deserved this change more than his master Son Gohan. He had tried to catch him up on as much as possible during his short stay and on the journey there. Son Gohan much like the Gohan of the present was intrigued about the female Saiyan and was actually excited about the future for once. Excited about gaining a new family and a new chance at a better life. 

Trunks knew everyone at his father's house would be out training so he thought it would be the best place to keep him whilst he sorted everything out. He gave him his key and rushed back off to go about his affairs.   
Son Gohan took in the world around him. It was amazing. He'd forgotten what it was like, crisp air without a hint of smoke, the natural clouds not made of a tragedy. It was all so breathtaking to him.   
Soon he decided to go inside praying Trunks was right about Vegeta and his present self being out training so that he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. Luckily for him, he was right. Almost. 

Kaytie jumped up at the sound of the door not even thinking about getting dressed just hoping to even catch a glimpse of Gohan. She was in luck, so she reckoned.   
"Gohan! Where have you been? What happened?" she said, asking about the scar on the man's face. She didn't know he was from the future.   
"When did you change your hair? What's up with the clothes?" She questioned looking at his slightly different hair and orange gi. Gohan was too enthralled by her to even think about answering he just drank in her insane curves with his eyes and licked his lips subtly.  
"I missed you." She spoke, walking over to him seductively. She reached for his face running her hand along the scar causing him to shudder under her touch. He was so turned on, would it be wrong for him to mess with now hims' girl? Surely not- he was the same guy, after all, they just took different roots he'd had a fucked-up life and this one had it dandy.   
“I-uh-missed you too,” he said, Kaytie noted his voice sounded colder than usual but she didn't care.   
He hadn't felt like this in years. He was ravenous for it. The touch of another person. He took in a shaky breath, inhaling her scent. His pupils dilated jumpstarting a reaction in him as he drew her in for a kiss. Something about his touch was different. Hungry and needy. But she didn't care. She had missed him so much that she just wanted him however he would present himself to her.   
Son Gohan knew this was wrong but he needed it so bad he didn't care much for logic.   
Before long Son Gohan had her up against the wall gasping for air as he alternated his lips between her lips and bosoms. With what sense she had she managed to make work of removing his Gi as he kissed her roughly.   
His every little touch sent tingles down her spine. She was like a starved animal that was finally receiving sustenance.   
"Gohan. Please." She whimpered as she trailed her hands down to his cock causing him to groan deeply. Fuck he was loving it.   
She got herself out of his grasp, getting down on her knees to revere his cock. It was long, thick and veiny, pulsated at her touch as she sucked it causing Gohan to let out the most embarrassing groan. He'd never felt pleasure like this. He wanted to drown himself in her. He lifted her up above his head pressing he back against the wall as he tossed each of her legs on either side of his head attacking her core with his mouth making her yelp out in ecstasy.   
As he did so he felt something snake over to his cock. A tail! It wrapped itself firmly around his length and began pumping him.   
He knew he wouldn't last long like this so he slid her down and aligned her with his pulsating cock ramming himself into her in one swift motion making her moan in a way that made his insides quiver.   
Ruthlessly he pounded into her setting a brutal pace that made her orgasm approach prematurely. She leaked her juices all over his cock as he pulverised her through her orgasm taking her onto a side table by the sofa so he could hit it deeper. Son Gohan could feel his high approaching and he further stimulated Kaytie's clit to help her reach hers too.   
"Oh fuck! GOHAN!" Kaytie yelled as she felt that familiar feeling build-up within her.   
The front door opened quickly "Kaytie are you-!" Gohan cut himself off utterly gobsmacked by the sight he was witnessing. Someone who was the spitting image of him a little rougher perhaps was ravaging his love. It took him a minute to process. That minute was all son Gohan needed as he released himself into Kaytie's core. 

Kaytie looked between the two men utterly confused as 'Gohan' detached himself from her and she came to her senses.   
"Okay. Someone explain?!" She yelled looking at both the males. Upon looking at the Gohan who had just walked through the door she realised it was her Gohan and instinctively ran into his arms.   
He grasped her firmly asking the imposter to explain himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tun tun tun

Trunks turned up not long after helping to explain the whole misunderstanding. It didn't mean Gohan was any more comfortable with the situation even if it technically was him from a dystopian future.  
He couldn't be mad at the woman because she thought it was him and He'd just changed up his look. He couldn't be mad at himself either because he didn't know the full situation. He just wanted to experience some pleasure in life for the first time in forever.  
So instead they just refrained from talking about the incident. No one knowing exactly what to say. 

Moreover, everyone had bigger fish to fry. 

Son Gohan was trying to suss out Black and so far the results were that he was a good guy. Gohan however still wasn't buying it and so a 24hr task was instead turned into a week-long task.  
Kaytie meanwhile was forlorn from missing Gohan. The real him hadn't touched her in almost 2 weeks. He hadn't even been home in 5 days. Not that Vegeta didn't take care of her. He did, in many ways. But she just missed him. Alongside that was her dwindling heat. It was causing her great concern as it had significantly died down over the past week, even though it was meant to be at its peak for another week and carry on for another two.  
Soon enough Vegeta questions her constantly worried state, they both sat down on his bed. 

"Kaytie. It's been two days. You've barely slept and you're not eating much, you haven't trained or even left the house in a week. Please talk to me. What's going on, my queen?" He said sweetly. 

"My heat, its dwindling. Can't you smell it?" She said,  
He sniffed the air. The smell was there, but it was less potent and there was something different, an undertone of leather and spice? That was new.  
It reminded him of the smell of his first armour his father had given to him on planet Vegeta. 

"Its there. It's just different. Maybe it's the stage of heat?" Vegeta added trying to calm the woman down as he rubbed circles on her silk clothed back. 

"Holy shit!" Vegeta yelled, jumping up. "You're pregnant."  
He was thrilled but also troubled. The biggest question playing on his mind. 'Who is the father?'  
Kaytie was beyond startled.

She was pregnant. 

This was not how she imagined it happening. She was supposed to have a husband who was her one true mate. But here she was, on a far off planet in her Kings bed having been marked by two different men, one of those being a demi-Saiyan. She didn't know how to react so the both of them sat there in silence. 

Vegeta realised that they would have to bring their plans for moving closer to make sure they were settled in their new home on their new planet by the time the baby arrived. They didn't have much time as normal Saiyan pregnancies only lasted between 5-6 months. It was given that this child was a full-blooded Saiyan, not ¾. They'd find out soon enough who the father was, legend said that if the father hadn't got his tail it would grow back with the foetus thus you would be able to tell the health of the child through the strength of the tail.  
The one wish the two Saiyans had in common at present was that it wasn't Broly's spawn. 

"NO! No way mister! I don't care. You are not moving to some alien planet to be with half your race all by yourself. I will not allow it!" Screamed Goten's six-months pregnant mother, whilst Black tried to calm her down saying 'blood pressure is bad for the baby. Just hear him out.' Before she raged at him he placed a hand on her back and another over her forming bump that calmed her down in a way that Gohan's father had never managed to do. He sat there in the bush with his doppelganger confused about what to make of it all. Black was so different from how he remembered him. The black he knew was cruel, aggressive and unsympathetic. This one was the polar opposite. Calm and patient and caring? Could he really have changed? Son Gohan seemed to believe so. He decided to go and get a different perspective.

Face to face. Facing his mother for the first time in over 3 years. He was doing this for Goten. 

He was in half a mind to send in his future self who wouldn't mind seeing his mother. But he knew he owed Goten. He had to get this right for him. 

He barged through the door abruptly. His mother rose out of her seat in shock. He gestured for her to sit down.  
She looked much different from the mother he remembered. She had a hairstyle that flattered her face much better. It was mid-length and only half done up, making her look younger than she used to.  
She also no longer wore the boring clothes that drowned her out. She was wearing a satin cheongsam dress, true to her royal heritage.  
Black also eyed him in shock. But welcomed him nonetheless. 

The way Black and Chichi had come to be was unorthodox. But she had changed everything for him. He was bored, having already destroyed one earth he thought he'd come to this one and explore it before deciding what to do. But as soon as he had laid eyes on chichi he never wanted to destroy anything again. Something inside him switched. On their first night together, he had achieved a feeling so fulfilling he never wanted it to go away and so he gave up everything in order for her to accept him and he stayed that way not wanting to lose her. 

Goten was shocked that Gohan had actually shown up. But he knew deep down he could always count on him.  
"G-Gohan," Chichi said, tears welling up as she took in the handsome man her son had grown up to be. 

"I take it you've heard Gotens idea. I just wanted to inform you that he wouldn't be alone. I would be with him." Goten was as shocked at the revelation as Gohan was, but he'd deliberate more on it later. 

"So would my family, y'know Vegeta, Kaytie, Trunks- I think even Piccolo may join us. We all love and care for Goten. He'd be in the best place possible. I'm sure it's what dad would've wanted." He knew the last bit probably wasn't entirely accurate but he couldn't let his brother down.  
Chichi had to admit hearing Gohan call everyone else but her, his family stung her. But she couldn't say much. "Who's Kaytie?" She asked instead.  
Gohan plastered a smug smile on his face. "She's my girlfriend. Also the last remaining full Saiyan female." He didn't know where this cockiness was coming from, but it was really coming in handy.  
Chichi always thought she'd be one of the first people to know about things like that when Gohan grew up and it hurt that she wasn't. 

"Oh, and by the way congrats on the new kid guys." Gohan said grimacing. "Having one less Saiyan mouth to feed will definitely help out when the little one arrives right?" Even Goten felt the malice in those words but Gohan didn't care. 

"You know I'll keep him safe. He'd be safer with me than anywhere else. That and it'll give you more room if you decide on adding another rugrat to the bunch." He added. 

"Gohan, please. You're upsetting your mother." Black spoke up for the first time.  
Gohan scoffed, ignoring the man and rolled his eyes as he turned back to face the woman he once adored and recognised as his mother.  
Chichi couldn't take much more of this. She thought it would be best to just give in. She couldn't watch her son take away the memory she had of the sweet boy he once was. As proud as she was of who he had become. She didn't know him anymore. She’d like to blame Vegeta rubbing off on him, but it wasn't just that, this had been brewing for a long time. It was probably best she let Goten go so that he didn't grow to resent her to the extent Gohan did. 

"Just promise he will visit sometimes." She said. 

"That can be arranged." He spoke. 

"Now that that's taken care of. All the best for the future. You won't be seeing me ever again unless he," Gohan pointed at Black, "fucks up. I hope you get it right this time around. Goodbye." He added, shooting Chichi a meaningful glance as he walked out the door. She almost got up to protest but her bump wouldn't allow such quick reflexes. 

"C'mon Son, we're outta here," Gohan said, gesturing for his doppelganger to join him on his journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave any suggestions or feedback in the comments, please!


	23. Chapter 23

"So what do you say? Fancy joining us. I hear it’s not too far from New Namek? About a week away I believe" Gohan enthused. 

"Alright then. But I need my own space ok?" Piccolo replied. 

"Done and done man. I'm so glad you're coming. I'm sure Goten and Son will be too." Gohan said. 

"It's still so weird there's two of you," Piccolo spoke. 

"I'm sure he'll spend a lot of time with you. From what I hear and have witnessed I'd say he practically became the perfect mix of you, Vegeta and Kakarott." Gohan retorted. 

"Its good to see you happy kid." Piccolo remarked. 

"Yeah, I figured there's nothing left for me here. My mom isn't my mom anymore. She's starting a new life. Videl is- dead. Dad's been dead for ages." He paused, swallowing his words.

"Our friends have families now. Why not give into my Saiyan instincts and go live with my people. I'm tired of humans. They suck." He declared causing Piccolo to chuckle. 

"What about Kaytie? Are you still avoiding your feelings for her? You do know she will be the very essence of that place? You need to sort it." Piccolo remarked. 

"I will. I'll see you later." He said before flying off. 

When Gohan arrived back at the house. It was quiet. He shut the door behind him and went looking for the others. He didn't have to look long as he drew closer to Vegeta's door he could hear short breaths and mumbling. Part of him told him not to look and the other part said he had every right because she had marked him.   
He opened the door to find Vegeta mumbling, writing in a book whilst rubbing circles on a panicked looking Kaytie's back. 

"Uh, hey guys." Neither of them looked up so he made his way over to Kaytie, crouching down at her knees, resting his arms on her legs. 

"Hey, you ok?" He asked quietly looking into her terrified eyes. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" He pushed, still nothing. 

He turned to Vegeta "I'm just gonna take her for a bit ok?" To which Vegeta responded by saying, "yeah yeah, be careful." Continuing on with his notes. Odd. 

He led her into his room, sitting her down on the bed. “Are you alright? What's happened?” he asked, seriously concerned, she was never like this, her cocky fierce Saiyan nature always shone through but today it was different, she was terrified.

“You’ll leave again if I tell you, especially because I don't know all the answers yet. You’ll hate me.” She trembled as she spoke. It’d been a while since she had seen Gohan, he looked much happier than the last time she saw him and she didn't want to be the one to ruin that. She loved him far too much, maybe she shouldn't have marked him, she would have spared him all this anguish. 

“I’m sorry, I don't know who it is. I’m sorry.” She repeated, almost hysterical.

“Slow down Kaytie, breathe. It's all ok. I could never hate you.” He said- that was when he realised exactly how deep he had fallen. He loved her. Shit.

“I’m pregnant,” she said as she looked at the man who looked up at her in fear.  
Gohan was furious. But he thought it best to remain calm, not wanting to upset the woman any further.   
Simply lifting her up, laying her gently down on his bed and lining himself up alongside her as he stroked her hair in order to calm her down.  
“It's ok, I don't hate you,” he whispered as she fell asleep.

"IS IT YOU?" Gohan burst into Vegeta's room demanding an answer. 

"Could be." He said. "Better me than Broly." He added. True. 

"Could even be you. So we've narrowed it down to three people. Because she's not had anyone else. You were her first if I recall correctly." He started. 

"Four actually," Gohan added. 

"What?" Vegeta asked. 

"Four. Me, you, Broly and Me again, but, me from the future." He stated. 

"The hell?" Vegeta said, processing his words.   
Gohan gave Vegeta a brief overview of what had happened with him over the past week or so. Vegeta was confused, to say the least, but he had bigger fish to fry. 

"So basically you have double the chance of being this baby's father?" Vegeta began waffling. 

"How does she know she's pregnant?" Gohan quizzed, cutting it short. 

"Her scent and heat gave it away. And we'll find out who pretty soon when we see who's tail begins to grow back." He added. 

"What if it's Broly? He already has his tail?" Gohan stressed. 

"Let's hope that doesn't come to pass." He said, a dark expression settling on his face. 

"Look Gohan, we have to find a way to make this work. I know.how hard it is to control your jealousy, but you need to do it, especially if you want this thing to work." Vegeta explained. 

"I know its just. I-" he stopped, unable to admit the truth. 

"You love her. I can see it in your eyes kid. As long as you take care of her when I can't I won't begrudge you that." Gohan didn't say anything, aghast at the man's calmness. Still trying to digest the whole thing. 

Very early the next morning they were rudely awakened by Broly pounding on the front door.

"What do you want, you fool? Vegeta asked. 

"Where is she?" He demanded. 

"Sleeping. Though you probably woke her up, idiot." He replied. 

Kaytie and Gohan emerged, she hung back not wanting him to smell her. 

"What's wrong?" She said flatly, trying to keep her composure. 

"You've not been to our training session in weeks. What's going on?" He requested.   
Pushing past a tired and now narked-off Vegeta.   
"What the hell?" Vegeta spoke. 

"I'm her new training partner." Gohan chimed in, saving her. 

"What? Why?" He ordered. 

"Why not?" Gohan retorted. 

"What's up with you? You're different." He said turning to Kaytie. 

"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly normal. I just don't-" she was cut off. 

"You're pregnant!' He yelled. 

"That's where you've been. Hiding. Is it mine?" He added as he went to reach for her in violence, Gohan blocked his path. 

"I don't know." She returned. 

"You better not be fucking lying." He threatened.

"Or what pal?" Gohan piped up. 

Then Vegeta snapped, "What makes you think you have the right to barge into the house of the King of all Saiyans at 3 fucking AM without my authority and threaten my marked mate?!" Vegeta blasted, leaving Broly slightly staggered. 

Kaytie then built up her resolution saying. "Yeah. Who gave you the right to barge in and disturb the soon to be mother, and saviour of the Saiyan race?" With such force, Broly was left with wide eyes.  
‘I guess living with Vegeta really has rubbed off on me.’ she thought to herself, slightly amused.  
"I will contact you regarding our plans for the new planet when I see fit. I don't want you to come barging in here like you own the joint ever again. Understood?" She boomed as Broly walked out the door sheepishly.   
"Well, that's, that. Now let's sleep please." She said, seizing both men by the hand dropping into her bed with them both, her torso sprawled over Gohan's and her legs atop Vegeta's.

At first, the men were uncomfortable. But soon enough they found it to be very cosy indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tun tun tun

Soon the day of departure for some of them arrived.   
Broly had left a few days before to start preparations as per Kaytie’s instruction.  
“I'll see you when we’re there then I guess,” he said a disturbing grin spread across his face.

Vegeta and the two younger Saiyans alongside Piccolo and baby Trunks all prepared themselves for the journey ahead.   
When Vegeta had gone to see Bulma about taking Trunks initially she was ready to kill him for even suggesting it. But now he was off breast milk and she was 3 months pregnant with Yamcha's child she was more willing on the grounds that he spent six months with him and six months with her. Vegeta had nodded but had no intention of honouring this deal unless he was being a brat.   
Goten bid farewell to his mother and Trunks did the same with his past mother. There were a few tears and ramblings from everyone but for the most part, it was alright. They had all decided to fly out ahead in order to get things set up and ready for Kaytie's arrival.   
Gohan wrote a final goodbye to his mother in a short letter, wishing her all the best for the future and saying his final goodbye. He didn't like her very much but somewhere buried deep down, there was love.   
Son Gohan decided to stay back with them. Wanting to take in a bit more of the earth and get to know his alternate past self better, and more importantly, Kaytie.

Gohan woke up with Kaytie on top of him the next morning, he subconsciously began playing with her tail. He kissed her head as he imagined what life would be like if the child was his.  
How would that even work? Their child would be something of an anomaly, a ¾ Saiyan, meaning it would be powerful. If it had half her genes he had no doubt it would be absolutely gorgeous.   
He’d ideally like to have 2 children, but if Kaytie wanted less or more he’d go with whatever her decision was because after all, she would be the one having to endure the birth and Gohan couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it would be. He’d be there for her every step of the way. He'd make sure she ate and slept well, even if that meant he didn't. As long as she was happy so was he.  
‘Fuck’ he thought. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered into her hair, only loud enough for him to hear. He wanted to tell her so badly but now was not the right time. Regardless of whether the child was his or not, he’d still love her the same. He just needed time to process it all.  
He’d still love the child because it was part of her. But he wanted it so desperately to be his. He’d never thought about starting a family, especially not after the slight disaster that was his childhood.   
Even when he was with Videl, he’d only thought as far as marriage, but with Kaytie he could see it all. Marriage, kids, a home. Lots of love, laughter and sex.   
He was rudely interrupted by the thought, as it stirred his lower regions to life.

“Fuck,” he murmured, hoping Kaytie wouldn’t feel his boner and wake up, trying his hardest to suppress himself and fall asleep. 

"Well good morning to you too." Gohan heard still trying to wake himself up. 

He felt something tingling his lower regions and shot up realising that Kaytie wasn't on his side anymore.   
Instead, she was there making quick work of his morning wood. 

"K-kaytie." He sighed out. 

"Morning- handsome." She said, smiling cheekily as she went down on his throbbing member. 

"Fuck." He groaned.  
She lapped her tongue up and down his shaft before she began sucking on it until she couldn't breathe, Gohan was intrigued by her gag-reflex as she took the majority of his huge member in her mouth. 

"You… should be… resting." He managed to get out between grunts as he pulled her hair gently out of the way so he could take in how sinfully beautiful her face looked as she went down on him. 

In response, she gave him that 'you should know better look' and simply went down further swallowing his entire length causing him to let out a huge growl. 

"Fuck… I'm c-" he was interrupted by the groan that left his mouth as he let go inside of her.   
He watched in awe as she proceeded to swallow his huge load and then lick him clean.   
"You- are. Amazing." Was all he said, still catching his breath. 

She crawled back over to him and he kissed her roughly, with want. Like someone who had been separated from their lover for a long time and craved their touch.   
"I missed you so much."Kaytie breathed out in between the kiss. 

"I missed you too." Gohan said as he continued assaulting her mouth with his own. 

They continued like this until they were disturbed by a knock on the bedroom door. They'd almost forgotten Son Gohan was still with them and would be accompanying them when they left for the new planet tomorrow. 

They spent the day packing, talking and eating. Enjoying earth's finest delicacies before they left. They knew they'd be able to have it on the new planet. But every planet's food had its own authenticity.   
"Ok so I call you Son then, it makes it less confusing for everyone. Unless you fancy a name change that is?" Kaytie said talking to Son Gohan about misunderstandings with her Gohan as they started on their 9th course of the evening. 

Vegeta was missing Kaytie dearly. Even though he had hardly been apart from her for almost 4 days he missed her smell, he knew Gohan would be taking care of her but part of him couldn't help but be jealous. They were about an hour away from the new planet. He knew Kaytie would begin her journey here tomorrow and knew there was much to do. Hoping that Broly would prove himself useful and not just a powerful nuisance.   
He got up out of his temporary bed on the ship and as he rose felt a sharp pain jolt through his back. 

"Ah! What the hell?" He spoke to himself, eyeing his image in the mirror.   
When he did. The feeling was unbelievable. He had never been so ecstatic in all his years. 

His tail had begun to grow back. 

Vegeta was the father.


	25. Chapter 25

Soon enough the three remaining Saiyans were on their way having been given a ship by Bulma as a farewell gift, along with a few capsules she thought they would find useful and then they were on their way. 

Gohan felt strange leaving behind the place he called home for so long. But he knew, especially after the last few years that the change was a much-needed one. 

Kaytie listened to the doppelgangers as they both laid out their life stories to one another. Both the beginnings were fairly similar. An idiot father and obsessive mother. But both the stories took a turn as they reached the teen years, both taking different, yet difficult paths. 

Son Gohan was the strongest and only remaining fighter on his earth.   
After Black had plundered it and disappeared there was the matter of the androids who had been left dormant until one of his blasts had freed them. Son Gohan had lost the entirety of his family and friends to either Black or the androids. So when he had met Trunks it had been a relief and now he was here. 

Gohan felt sorry for that version of himself. He had been through so much on his own. He couldn't begrudge him when Kaytie pulled him in for a hug on the sofa they sat on. He relaxed into the hug nuzzling her neck, having forgotten what they felt like. He relished the warmth in the contact, slightly melting down his cold reserve that had been caused by years of pain and loneliness. 

She pulled in her Gohan after a few minutes sensing his slight jealousy by the tapping of his foot. He relaxed instantly as he lay his head on her chest. 

He inhaled her leather and spice tainted scent and couldn't help himself as moved and he began kissing her neck where Vegeta had marked her causing her to gasp, in turn grabbing Son Gohan’s attention as he sat up. 

Gohan never thought he'd be so open to sharing Kaytie with someone but he figured he'd have to get used to it what with his whole marking situation. Who better to share her with than himself. Nodding giving his alternate self permission to join as Kaytie pulled him in excited at the prospect of having a double dose of Gohan. 

She'd missed her Gohan's touch. Craved it like a Tiger craved meat. She pulled him closer and nipped at the sensitive spot where she had marked him, making him groan deeply.  
Son Gohan made work of her clothes, growling at the sight of her body when he was rid of them. He began putting her hair up with the belt from his Gi. He pressed his hard-on into her as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. She ground back in response causing him to grunt. 

Gohan snaked his hands down her front all the way down to her core smirking when he felt her juices coat his fingers just from hovering.   
He pulled her up taking her over to the other side of the ship where the bed was, Son Gohan close behind. 

Gohan gently placed her gently on the bed, not wanting to harm the forming baby. 

"I'm not that fragile just yet." She stated, rolling her eyes and pulling the men roughly into her. 

"That's not fair. There's two of you yet I'm the only one who's naked?" She asked. 

Both men rushed to strip but slowed as the woman began to play with herself. One of her hands brushing over her clit as the other worked a finger inside herself. She then moved the juice soaked finger up to her breasts coating them in her juices and moaned lightly causing the men to come back to their senses as they ripped off their clothes as though they were pieces of tissue they began stroking their rock hard, lengthy cocks as they moved back to the bed. 

Her Gohan got down on his knees burying his mouth and then his fingers in her core. Son Gohan climbed onto the bed licking the juice left behind on her breasts, groaning at the delightful taste. 

Kaytie was in ecstasy as she writhed beneath the well-built men. 

Son Gohan soon moved so that he was straddling her waist as he began to pleasure his cock using her breasts, Kaytie aided him using her mouth every time he thrusted near to it.   
Gohan added another finger, his mouth still working her clit, fucking her hard with his thick digits. A third was added and she tried desperately to stop herself from convulsing, digging her heels into the bed and grinding her hips in time with his thrusts.

Gohan was so turned on from just watching her come undone from his fingers and mouth. 

When Son Gohan moved off her waist, Gohan took the opportunity to pull her up as he stood and wasted no time as he inserted his cock deep within her core, making her moan loudly in surprise. 

Son Gohan quickly got up lining himself up behind her, he rubbed at her clit using the juices to coat his own cock as he prepared to slide into her back entrance.   
She could feel their movements flow through every nerve in her body and they began setting a soul-shaking pace. 

It was almost too much. Their cocks filled her up to the brim filling Kaytie with warmth and every touch of the four hands left behind a tingly sensation that drove her nuts.   
Gohan could feel her pleasure as he pulled her in for a kiss whilst Son Gohan nipped at her neck. 

Their groans filled the air as they went faster. 

Both men nodded at each other over her shoulder confusing her for a second until she felt a surge of energy accompanied by the thickening of their cocks as they both turned Super Saiyan. 

She reached her high at the sensation joining them as she transformed clenching around them causing them to groan loudly. 

"Fuck. I love it when you make that noise." She stated to neither one in particular as Son Gohan reached roughly for her mouth, turning her head at an angle as he kissed her.   
He then pulled her out of Gohan's grip, pushing her back onto the bed thrusting into her. Gohan growled and made his way over, turning her sideways so he could insert himself into her back entrance. He groaned deeply at the tightness of the hole as he set a brutal pace causing Kaytie to let out a scream.

Son Gohan continued thrusting at a wild pace, moving in to kiss her roughly whilst doing so.

Gohan pulled her back slightly in jealousy, kissing her neck and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan and squirt.

“You like that don't you? You dirty girl.” He murmured huskily in her ear making her shudder and clench around the men, causing them to grunt concurrently.  
Gohan then seized her tail roughly, causing her to let out a loud moan, slightly distracting Son Gohan as he pulled out and pulled her off Son Gohan moving her further up on the bed so she was on top of him.

Son Gohan grunted in displeasure at the action.

Kaytie impaled herself on Gohan and began riding him fiercely as he matched her with hard thrusts. 

Son Gohan lined himself in her back entrance entering her in one swift thrust causing her to clench around both men. 

Gohan caught her scream in his mouth as he pulled her down to kiss him. They kissed passionately savouring every second. 

"Jealous are we?" Gohan said to his doppelganger, who was scowling at the man, pulling Kaytie's lips back to his own, kissing her as he fondled her breasts.   
His doppelganger rolled his eyes in response as he continued thrusting. 

Son Gohan grew impatient, his thrusts intensified and he teased her tail causing her to jerk up from the kiss and he took the opportunity to pull her lips to his as both the men thrust into her pleasure-filled body. 

Whilst the two were distracted Gohan took it upon himself to transform once again taking it up a level [SSJ2] causing the woman to scream away from Son Gohan's kiss due to the further expansion of her Gohan’s cock. She couldn't take it, she felt like she was about to be torn in two as she reached her climax; convulsing around the two men ripping their orgasms from them as they both released their loads inside of her, the three of them collapsing like that as they powered down neither of them removing themselves from Kaytie because it felt too great. 

At least they knew how they could kill their time on the way to their soon to be home planet.


	26. Chapter 26

Kaytie and Gohan woke up before Son Gohan. They didn't bother waking him thinking he could probably do with a rest and took themselves to the sitting area in the ship. 

Gohan studied the woman for a moment. She was still so beautiful. Even in this soiled state. Her hair was up, her neck was littered with lovebites and her lips and nipples were raw from the sucking and kissing. It was an erotic sight but Gohan held himself back as he thought about the woman he loved in depth. 

"You know. I realised you know so much about me. But I don't know a lot about you. Like yeah, you've told me a few stories about your travels. But what about what your life was like on Planet Vegeta? Y'know the important stuff." Gohan blurted out his thoughts. 

"Yeah I guess we've just been a little busy y'know" she giggled  
"But yeah. You as a marked mate have a right to ask questions and I'll answer them as best as possible. I just don't talk about my old planet much because it was wonderful. But then Frieza happened." She started. 

Kaytie had a good childhood. Her parents were Saiyan nobility and they were good to her when she saw them. They were out fighting and training a lot due to their positions. She had many friends. Won many fights. It was the night after her 13th birthday when her parents had heard the chatter of the impending threat from a low-class warrior. They didn't want to risk the life of their only child and knew Frieza too well to underestimate his actions so they had her sent off-planet. 

Gohan listened to her story, almost as though he could picture every word she uttered. He was enthralled. 

Then the conversation moved on to how she had met Broly. She had just arrived on a planet when a massive wave of power had hit her. She obviously wanted to go and check it out.   
She had gone through her phase of being angry and destroying people and places in her frustration and instead had become curious and a little bit of a trouble maker. When she found the source of the power was when she had met Broly.   
Back when she had first met him he was sweet and a bit aloof but kind to her nonetheless. When she found out he was a Saiyan she was absolutely ecstatic and he was too. She was only 14 at the time and Broly was nearing 19 so he took her under his wing. From then on he was her travelling companion and loyal friend. Then when she turned 18 things shifted a little.

Broly had started being a bit more possessive over her, not like he was now. But he'd try and keep her to himself as much as he could. Around this time was when she realised she was going into heat. She was scared so she kept it a secret from Broly disappearing in the middle of the night. They didn't see each other again for a whole year. 

When they did Broly did not let her out of his sight at all. At first, she was ok with it. But she hated the way he got so uppity about the slightest thing. She also found it suspicious that he showed no interest in trying to look for more possible Saiyans, it was a continuous cycle for about 2 years. 

She started to look because she knew one day she would have to mate with someone and whereas once she wouldn't have minded being Broly's mate, at this point the idea sort of scared her. 

Luckily a year after she had met Yamcha and considered him as a prospect over Broly before meeting the Saiyans. 

And now, here she was. Pregnant, with 2 mates on her way to a new home planet. A week ago all of this had overwhelmed her. But with Gohan by her side, she felt comfort. Like everything was going to be just fine.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later they began their descent onto the new planet. 

Their nerves peaked along with their interest. 

Gohan relished the few moments alone, knowing that they would now become rare. He gripped her tightly, holding her close as he leaned in to kiss her. 

The kiss was soft yet heated and full of passion. Neither of them wanted to stop. The only reason they did was that they had landed and their friends were there waiting. 

Kaytie was excited, as was Son Gohan. Gohan was purely a bundle of nerves as they made their way off the ship. 

They all greeted their friends and took in the new planet as they followed Vegeta to the new palace. 

Gohan felt like he couldn't breathe when he finally saw it. His visible distress captured Kaytie's attention as she slowed herself to walk beside him asking him what was wrong. 

He didn't look at her when she asked. His eyes remained trained on Vegeta's back, so Kaytie looked over and that was when they both realized why Vegeta had such a smug, self-satisfied look plastered on his face, even more so than usual.   
Just above his tailbone was the smallest part of a tail that showed through the specially tailored Saiyan armour the man was wearing. 

Kaytie was pregnant with Vegeta's child. 

The baby was Vegeta's.

Gohan was more upset than pissed. He knew he didn't have a real right to be pissed. But it was hard for him, he knew this would give the two Saiyans an unbreakable bond. He had wanted that. 

His thoughts were cut off when they arrived at a grand building he would now be calling home. The Saiyan Royal place.   
Trunks took Son Gohan and the rest of their friends on a tour of the Palace whilst Kaytie and Gohan hung back with Vegeta. 

"I trust you both had a good journey here." He said they both nodded. Still shocked, knowing words would fail them.   
Vegeta led them over to a large bedroom it didn't look to be finished just yet. There was a large canvas waiting to be filled in the corner of.the room, and a few crates with unknown items in them.

The bed was large, like no bed Gohan had seen on earth, it was grand and ornate big enough to fit about 5 people comfortably. 

There was a mostly empty wardrobe consisting of only a few of Vegeta's new Royal attire.   
It was royal blue with Gold trimmings at the shoulder pads, truly fit for a King.   
He gestured for them to take a seat on a large ornate bench that matched the bed. 

"We have some things to discuss, I have a feeling you may already know what, but it is important that we do discuss," Vegeta said. 

"As you may already have noticed. Kaytie is carrying my child." Vegeta started, smirking. The words stung Gohan but he tried not to show it.   
Kaytie placed a hand on the small of his back for comfort. 

"We just need to figure out how to put our situation into the best use for everybody." He added, waiting for either one of them to speak up. 

"So I take it this is your room." Was the only thing Kaytie said. 

"Yours too, if you wish. If not I did arrange for you to have a room of your own in between this and Gohans." Vegeta said smiling at her. 

"Only if its Gohans too." She said shocking the two men. 

"Sorry wh-" Vegeta was cut off. 

"Yeah. I'll only share this room with you if Gohan shares too. If not I'll just take the room between."

"I uh. It's your choice. I don't know how comfortable Gohan or I would be with that. So…" Vegeta said. 

"Ok, that's fine. I'll stick with my arranged room." Kaytie replied. 

"Speaking of the arranged room I think I might go and rest. You two should talk." Gohan said excusing himself, shooting Kaytie a pained look before he left.   
As soon as Gohan had shut the room behind himself, Vegeta went and sat next to Kaytie. 

"I missed you." He said, reaching in to kiss her.   
She responded to the kiss as he pulled her in close for an embrace. 

"I missed you too." She said looking up at him. 

"This is truly a new beginning, not just a new planet, but the rebirth of the Saiyan race. Henceforth, you will be known as not only the Queen but the mother of all Saiyans." He said stroking her hair gently. 

Kaytie was overwhelmed with pride and excitement at his words.   
She composed herself, bringing up an important subject. 

"I don't want this to have any negative impact on Gohan. If he's not happy, it's not happening. I would also expect the same sentiment from him regarding you. But its more important that you understand this. In order for our child to thrive, we will need to make sure we are in the best place possible." She said, noticing that Vegeta was about to say something, she cut him off before he had the chance. 

"I won't have this one day you can have me and the next day is his because I am not an object so don't even think about it. I will have either one of you or both of you on my own terms." She stated fiercely. 

Vegeta was aroused and taken aback all at once. 

"That's fine, it's your prerogative." He replied. 

After a slight pause as he thought about how to form his question he looked into Kayties eyes, 

“Kaytie, I have to ask. I know you and Gohan love one another deeply and I accept that. But I just want to know. Do you love me at all? Or am I just an obligation because I marked you?” Vegeta questioned sincerely, a slight hurt visible in his eyes.

“Of course I love you Vegeta, you aren’t just an obligation, if i didn't love you I wouldn't have accepted your mark so easily and would have lamented the fact that I am carrying your child. My feelings for you and Gohan are separate though, not because I love you less. Just because it’s easier for everyone that way. We’ve all experienced love in our lives differently, that why I show it to both of you in different ways, I’m just a little more subtle with the way I express it for you, is all.” she said, placing her hand on top of his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I love you. I look forward to our new beginning.” was his response.   
He mentally scolded himself for being so vulnerable and pulled away from her slightly, though still holding on to her hand. Kaytie sensed his tension and moved the topic along.

"Wait, I didn't see Broly anywhere?" She half-asked Vegeta.   
He had a flat look of distaste about her question but answered,

"I don't want him to know that it's my child so I've tasked him with acquiring resources for our planet to keep him busy for a while." He stated. 

"What about trade and workers, how will that all be settled?"  
She questioned, she wanted this planet to thrive as their previous home had.   
He responded filling her in on how Bulma had given him some of her android prototypes and how they could be used to do any necessary labour until they had found a better solution.  
Luckily the people with them were skilled at various different things.

Both Gohan’s were academical geniuses. Trunks was great at science having learnt from his mother and grandfather over the years. Goten was a mixture of both having spent a great deal of time under their influences. So they weren’t lacking skills, just lacking people, a problem Vegeta hoped to solve over time.

Before long, Broly was back.   
Tensions were running high, not wanting to provoke him Vegeta wore a royal cape to cover his forming tail from Broly's sight upon Kaytie's request.   
They could kill him. But they also needed him because of who he was.   
The legendary Super Saiyan was no trivial matter. He did deserve a certain degree of respect, despite how creepy he was. 

Gohan stood like a bodyguard at Kaytie's side the entire time Broly was near. 

"Well well. Look at you all. New fancy armour. Looks like mine got lost in the mail, huh? Kaytie. I've missed you." He walked towards her and went to kiss her hand as a mark of respect. 

Gohan stepped in front before he could angering the man 

"Look I'm not gonna hurt her unprovoked. She's precious, rare. Like a jewel. And she's got a little one coming soon. Oh yeah. About that. Who's is it?" He said, his expression turning dark. 

"Broly. Welcome back. Kaytie piped up. Stepping forward." Much to Vegeta and Gohan's dismay.   
"I didn't think you'd be interested in armour, but I'll have some arranged for you. We've been discussing duties. I thought you could be the head of a new clan of warriors. Obviously Vegeta as King is supreme as is anyone royal. But we would like to grant you the honour of having your own warrior clan that could work alongside the Royal one, you could take charge of out of planet excursions when a Royal ambassador isn't available or if anyone threatens us and such. Seigneur Broly. That is unless this doesn't interest you." She knew how to play to his interests. 

Broly of course thought that this meant he and Kaytie would have a child hence how it would be possible for someone not of pure Royal Saiyan lineage to be born into his clan for her to suggest such a thing. Also being given a title and the respect he deserved. How could he object?

"I guess I can accept that. After all its the least I deserve. And I always make sure I am paid in full." Broly said winking at Kaytie before heading off to his home outside the palace, making her feel sick and pissing off the two men on either side of her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I'd written most of this out ages ago ...

As her pregnancy progressed Vegeta started spending a lot more time with her and they spent a lot of time together planning for their new child's arrival and the rebirth of their race they had so longed to see. 

Gohan became more like a personal guard to Kaytie than a Prince. Whilst he used his title when necessary he didn't abuse it. He was head of the Royal guard and his powers had only progressed further since being on the new planet, but still part of him remained hidden. 

Part of Gohan was excited. But the most part of him was unsettled and bitter that it wasn't him in Vegeta's position.   
His duties as a Prince had been keeping him busy. But it wasn't enough to keep his mind of the woman he loved.   
Not that she knew it.   
She was upset when Gohan began distancing himself from her but she had also been so busy with her own duties and her pregnancy that she hadn't had time to ask him about it as neither of them seemed to be available at the same time and when they were Gohan would check on her and leave to see Piccolo or Goten. Truthfully she had probably seen more of Son Gohan than she had seen of her own Gohan in the last few months, it hurt but she didn’t complain because there must have been a reason. 

She was right to think so. Along with the fact that it was upsetting for Gohan to watch Vegeta and Kaytie play happy families, even though he was happy for the pair it didn't make it any easier for him. He thought he'd be best to keep away from them. But still, keep an eye on Kaytie and make sure she was safe. He missed her like crazy but still, he stayed away. He was also making sure that Broly wasn't plotting anything sinister by keeping an eye on him whilst dealing with foreign affairs so Vegeta could stay and make sure Kaytie was always well looked after.   
Vegeta knew exactly what Gohan was doing- narrowly avoiding hitting self destruct mode by busying himself.   
He didn't like it, the tension but as much as he cared for the guy the restoration of the Saiyan race was always going to come first. 

Soon the time for the child's arrival came. Vegeta's tail had fully grown back, it had grown back much thicker than before, not that he knew why. The only people in the room during this event were Kaytie, Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan said he was just there to make sure the delivery went smoothly and just in case they needed aid he was there. But truly he was worried.   
He had heard and researched so many things to do with horrendous childbirths that killed the mother and he'd be damned if he let her go through this alone. But he also knew they weren’t alone. Vegeta was there waiting excitedly. Like a child who was about to get his first candy after years of waiting. Truthfully a part of him was excited too, but he was busy being focused.   
He wasn’t about to fuck this up as he had with everything else. 

Kaytie was in immense pain. It trembled through every vein in her body. She was in such intense pain even her two mates could feel it. Gohan and Vegeta were both trying to soothe her but it didn't help much. 

After a lot of screaming, almost shattering Vegeta's hand, Gohan's soothing words, turning super Saiyan and a lot of pushing later.   
The baby was born.   
A little baby girl.   
Vegeta lifted her up admiring her with absolute glee.   
She was covered in slick and blood but still beautiful.   
She was the first true Saiyan that had been born in over a decade. She was the hope for the future. 

His thoughts were cut off when he took note of Gohan’s panicked tone. 

"Kaytie? Wake up!" He said shaking her lightly, clearly panicking.

He checked her pulse as Vegeta cradled their child enquiring about what was going on. 

"She's alive, but her pulse is irregular and her breathing- something isn't right. Where's the medbo-"

He was cut off as Kaytie screamed. Both the men were confused. Why was she still in such pain?

Their question was soon answered when she crushed Gohan's hand and began pushing once more. 

"What the-" Vegeta was confused

It was almost as though she was giving birth again but. That couldn't be right. Maybe her body was turning back to normal and causing her pain?

That was most certainly not the case the two men realised as Kaytie pushed out another baby covered in slick and blood. 

A little boy. Vegeta was overwhelmed with pride. A girl and a boy. Both full Saiyans. It was some sort of miracle. He held onto both of them admiring them as Gohan checked on Kaytie. 

Gohan searched her for any signs of damage as she powered down from her super Saiyan state. 

They decided on the name Eschalot for the girl and Vegeta Jr for the boy. Kaytie allowed him the privilege, knowing she'd be in charge of everything else regarding the twins.   
They were adorable. Gohan kept his distance from Kaytie but still spent time with the twins for a few hours each week, knowing that his bond with them could change the whole path his future took. 

At first, he was distant. But soon enough he couldn't stay away.   
They were after all half of the woman he loved more than anything and half of one of his closest friends.   
They were also the first pure Saiyans in over a decade and Gohan was fascinated by that fact. 

Eschalot looked like her mother despite only being a few months old. She had dark Saiyan hair, it flowed like her mothers though. She had golden skin and gorgeous steel-blue eyes which she shared with her twin brother. He looked much like Vegeta. Only his hairline wasn't so deep. His hair was shorter than Vegeta's and he had slight side bangs. 

Everything was relatively calm until Broly turned up again after an off planet excursion. 

Gohan and Vegeta had both concluded that if he tried to harm their children they would have to kill him. Vegeta was slightly reluctant knowing how important he was to everything. But Gohan wouldn't hesitate. Kaytie wasn't impressed with the decision, despite his threat she didn't want to kill him knowing the legend behind his form, but she wouldn't let him hurt her children either. No matter what it took. 

Broly invited himself into the palace. Gohan was spending a rare moment with Kaytie and the twins alone, finding it hard to contain himself he kept his focus on the babies. Vegeta was on his way back from one of the rooms he was having fixed for the twins. 

As soon as she had seen the look he had given her outfit, she knew she was in for trouble. She hadn't paid much attention to what she was wearing as she had no royal duties scheduled for the day so she had opted for a mesh purple bralette and sheer booty shorts that left her feeling exposed under Broly's gaze.

"Well now that your brats are here. It's my turn. You are going to be mine. You are coming with me to stay as my partner. I don't care if these idiots are your mates. And if you refuse I'll kill the kids and make you watch as rip your boy toy to shreds." 

"Broly-"

"Its no longer up for discussion Kaytie. You said that i could help continue the Saiyan race. You're the only one who can do that with me." 

Gohan was fuming. He stood up taking a defensive stance in front of Kaytie. 

Vegeta walked in sensing the hostility asking what was going on.

"I've just come to take what's rightfully mine he said pointing at Kaytie." 

"Like hell you are!" Vegeta raged at the man.

Before Gohan could hit the man Kaytie reached and stopped him.

"Wise choice Kaytie. Now come. Don't draw this out. You know i will follow through on what i said if you don't." 

"No way! Piss off Broly. I won't let you do this." Gohan yelled. 

"Shut up you half breed. This doesn't concern you." 

"No. You shut up. You have no right to talk to my mate like that."   
He could say what he wanted about her, but she wouldn't stand for any talk against Gohan.

"I don't care who he is. Come on. Time for you to come with me or everyone in this room Who isn't me dies." 

"Listen. If you care for me so much as you said. Listen to me." 

"I promise you will have your own full Saiyan child. Just not with me." 

"How would that even work. What are you talking about?"

Both Gohan and Vegeta looked at her both as confused as Broly was. 

She felt disgusting even thinking it but, she would have 17 years to make a plan this way. 

"When she comes of age. You can have my daughter." 

"What?!" Vegeta and Gohan yelled simultaneously

"I have a plan don't worry." She whispered to them warning them   
She gave them a stern look telling them to play along. 

"What would you rather. We have to." 

F-fine. Vegeta mumbled. 

Gohan was fuming but kept calm trusting Kaytie had a plan. 

Broly chuckled, "I guess i can wait a little. What's another decade huh?" he said. 

"You mean 17 years, right?" Kaytie questioned. 

"That depends on you." Broly said. 

"What more do you want?" Kaytie asked. 

"You." Broly added. 

"Not happening." Gohan said. 

"Shut up. I meant for at least 1 night. I'll accept your deal and no one gets hurt." Broly stated. 

"Fuck no!" Both men yelled at the same time. 

"Why?" Kaytie questioned. 

"Because. You owe me- after all these years, you teasing me with your skimpy outfits and me helping you. You should have been mine! Instead, I have to settle for half of you, and I have to wait so many years? The least I could get is one night with you." 

"Hell no Broly, I don't owe you shit." Kaytie said. 

"Then i don't accept. And everyone dies." Broly spoke. 

"Bold of you to assume you could destroy us so easily." Vegeta said. 

"But I bet those kids would go down in a single hit. Maybe 2 at most?" Broly wondered aloud. 

"I don't think so. They're my kids. They aren't weak." Vegeta retorted. 

"Oh yeah? Shall we put it to the test?" Broly asked. 

"I dare-" Vegeta started. 

"STOP. I'll. I'll do it. But you have to promise 17 years. Not 10." Kaytie yelled. 

"NO." Gohan raged. 

"Gohan. I have to. Vegeta. Take the kids and go." Kaytie said calmly. 

"But Kaytie you can't." Vegeta started. 

"Vegeta. Don't argue with me about this. You should know better." She snapped. 

He lowered his gaze and reluctantly left the room with the twins. 

"I take it that's a yes then? If so I humbly accept your terms." Broly quipped. 

Gohan gnarled rage seeping through every fibre of his being. 

"Are we going to have an audience then?" Broly said, signalling toward Gohan who was focused on Kaytie.   
Every bit of her felt rage and disgust. Not just toward Broly. But at herself. 

She didn't have a plan. And resisting was useless. Yes, she could fight him. Maybe even win. But then what. 

It wasn't worth it. 

"Gohan. You should go. I don't want you to have to see this." She whispered, caressing his face. 

He pulled her in for a warm embrace. He looked down, kissing her for the first time in a long time. It was warm, caring and safe.

"Just promise me you don't let him hurt you. Like really hurt you. If he does. Kill him. Fuck what any prophecies say. Do it. You're too important to me. I promise you. I'll find a way to fix this mess. Just please stay strong. I'm sorry." Gohan spoke softly in her ear fighting back tears of anger. 

Kaytie couldn't help but cry at his words. She'd missed it so much. But there was no time to dwell as Broly interrupted. 

"I'm sorry. As far as I'm aware it's my turn tonight and I don't want anyone interfering. So unless you fancy a show I suggest you leave." Broly spoke glaring at Gohan. 

"I swear if you try anything. I'll fucking kill you myself." Gohan promised before storming off. 

"Now. Let's get this show on the road eh princess?" He said. 

"I'm actually a Queen I'll have you know." She sassed back- Vegeta was rubbing off on her. 

"Really? That's funny because right now; you're nothing but my bitch." He smirked, slamming the door, sending shivers down her spine.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!
> 
> You can skip this chapter, it's essentially Broly being entirely repugnant.
> 
> [This chapter contains depictions of explicit sexual brutality, reader discretion is advised.]

She yelped in surprise as Broly transformed into his legendary form and pinned her up against the wall.   
He looked at her with a look of mischief in his eyes. 

She looked scared, almost vulnerable and he loved it.   
He breathed down her neck causing goosebumps to form, and then violently clashed his mouth with hers. 

He straddled his prey, wrestling mobility control from the other by pressing her harshly into the ground. 

Kaytie was strong, delightfully so.   
It was enough to give a satisfying edge to overpowering her.   
Broly leaned his weight on the other, pushing her body into the floor.

“There, now,” Broly coos at her. “No more thrashing.” He leaned ever so slightly forward.   
Enough to cause searing pain in the other’s shoulder.   
Broly took her face in a vice grip.   
“Look at me, bitch.”   
Kaytie stopped letting out small pained whines long enough to glare at him with murderous rage.  
'Good, obedient already.' Broly smiled to himself, which Kaytie regarded with clear apprehension. 

With this level of compliance, perhaps the night would go smoother than anticipated. 

“No one can hear you scream but me.” He revelled in the way the woman’s eyes widened in horror.   
“Still, you do have such a vexatiously loud voice; I’ll have to request”—he dug his fingers bruisingly deep into Kaytie’s jaw—“that you keep it to 50 decibels or less for my own comfort.”

Kaytie jerked her head to no avail, muffled panting and cursing.

“These little noises you’re making, however...” Broly ran a fluid-slick tongue from her collarbone to her throat and his captive grunted in disgust. “Those you’re more than welcome to keep doing.” Broly stood suddenly, yanking Kaytie causing her to scramble to her feet and unceremoniously pushed her toward the bed. Broly was behind her, running firm hands all over her body, and Kaytie’s heart was hammering out of her chest. Not like it did with Gohan and Vegeta. But in fear and disgust. 

“Be a good lover and don’t move. Or I’ll fucking squeeze the life out of you.”  
The need to fight was compromised; fleeing wasn’t an option, so she stayed perched on hands and knees, body taut like a string ready to snap whilst the Saiyan roughly explored her. 

"I mean in this outfit, what were you expecting, you're practically begging for it." He stated.  
Hands moving down her back, under her top to feel her breasts, between her thighs, raking over her womanhood while Broly ground his hard-on against her ass. Kaytie couldn’t even be curious about that right now. She thought she would pass out from the cocktail of adrenaline, fury and hint of fear running through her.

He bent over and ripped her top off and threw it aside allowing her breasts to protrude freely and then claiming them with his hands as he started molesting her and groping.   
She winced in pain at how rough he was being and she slightly turned her head away not wanting to see the rabid look in his eyes.   
He was enjoying this.   
Ever since the very first time he had met her, all he wanted to do was have her to himself like this. 

That time during her heat with all the other Saiyans had just made him want her more.   
And my, the plans he had for her were nothing short of absolute perversion.   
He moved his hands up and down her body and grabbed at her bottom, spreading her legs and placed his thumb to her clit and started rubbing it harshly in circles.   
He soon grew weary of just feeling her up and decided to let loose his most dangerous weapon, unzipping his suit and releasing his big cock.   
He groaned slightly as he sat over her stomach for a minute stroking it trying to figure out what to do first from his endless fantasies.   
Obviously he made up his mind quickly for in the next second he grabbed her face and turned it to face his as he moved closer. 

Broly tuts at her. “Really, you should see that’s futile.” He cocks his head to the side, studying her with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It made Kaytie tear up. 

“You could really come to enjoy this if you just relax.” He situated himself between Kaytie’s legs to a chorus of pained protesting. He pressed his cock against Kaytie’s entrance, and his eyes darkened with a frightening expression. His voice dropped an octave as he ground his hips downward,   
“Just give in to me. What do you say?” An amused, sadistic smile played at his lips.

With carefully calculated movements, Broly alternated rutting into her and pressing on her mouth.  
"Suck it, whore!" He said to her bringing his cock up to her mouth. He moved to kneel over her face so that there was no escaping it. She shuddered and closed her eyes again, trying to find a way to make it through without crying. As she opened her mouth Broly shoved his cock all the way in making her deepthroat it. She gagged.

"SUCK IT YOU BITCH." He laughed. She knew better than to resist.   
She was doing this for her daughter and so she closed her mouth over his member as he started to thrust in and out roughly, leaving her feeling like he had damaged her vocal cords. He thrust in and out of her mouth over and over and over until he came in her mouth, the warm sperm filling her mouth demanding that she swallow it.   
He then slid his cock out and sat her up all at once she opened her mouth and the remaining cum poured out onto her torso.   
He watched as the cum dripped down her tits and he couldn't resist. He pushed her back down and grabbed onto her breasts rubbing the cum all over her breast harshly, Broly leaned down and started biting on her nipples tasting his own sperm. 'Stop please, please stop.' She begged in her mind. 

"You didn't swallow it all." was all he said.   
He kept rubbing and biting and left red marks all over her perfect golden skin. He trailed his hands down her body and she shivered then cried out as he suddenly thrust three fingers into her pussy.   
She scrunched up her face as he thrust them in and out.  
“Make this easier for both of us, Kaytie, and stop fighting me.”

"Beg me to keep going." He demanded as he slowed. 

"K….k….keep…going…" she stuttered. 

"It's not good enough." He said. 

"Keep going." She repeated, He moved his hand out a way and then thrust his whole hand back in. 

She screamed in pain before he put his other hand to her mouth to stop it. "Someone will hear you!" He said sarcastically, laughing sadistically. 

He sat up on her legs for a minute stroking his cock and then put his hands back on her breasts covering them. He raised himself up leaning on her breasts and positioned himself above her entrance. 

"Ready to give me my payment?" He said. 

She simply nodded. Knowing the fury in her words would betray her if she tried to speak.   
Without any further ado, he pushed forward and entered her fully in one stroke still leaning his whole weight on her breasts.   
The combination of the two pinpoints of pain almost making her pass out, she saw stars and was so shocked she couldn't scream. 

Broly’s cock sinking into her was a sickening pleasure—her jaw dropped open in a silent scream. It burned, it was so fucking vigorous, but she hated what was happening so fucking much.   
Broly put his hands around Kaytie’s throat, and he blearily thought he'd cum right now.   
He loved it.

Kaytie’s whole body trembled violently as he set a violent pace as he grew closer and closer to his high, panting harshly, tensing around the other, she was turned on but her Saiyan pride wouldn’t allow her to get off on this diabolical man.   
Broly held on to her tightly as he rocked her through his high pulling out at the last second, laying kisses along Kaytie’s jaw and murmuring little praises in her ear that send shivers of disgust across her abused skin and constriction to her chest.

There was nothing she could do about it. He grunted in time with his thrusts and moaned low as he came all over her.   
Looking in satisfaction as his seed coated the ravished divine woman beneath him.   
He collapsed on top of her with a self-satisfied grin on his face. 

"I do love you really. But you disappointed me choosing everyone else over me. It's quite rude really." He said as he rolled off her. 

This was the furthest thing from love.

"Well. No time to dwell. I want to make good use of the next 5 hours." He added, yanking her wrist violently, positioning her upright.


	30. Chapter 30

At the first sight of dawn, Gohan went back into the room.   
Broly was gone. Kaytie lay there.   
She was motionless.   
Her breathing was shallow and she lay still. Her hair was a ruffled mess, bruises covered her arms and legs and her body was covered in a mixture of blood and semen. 

The sight both saddened and enraged Gohan. 

He pushed it aside for the moment knowing he could slaughter Broly at a later time.   
Right now he needed to make sure Kaytie was ok.   
He lifted her debilitated body up gently, quietly taking her to his bathroom.

On the way to the room, Gohan noticed Vegeta was stood outside his own bedroom door he was kind of hoping to avoid the man and have Kaytie alone for a while so she didn't get overwhelmed. 

The man looked like he had been stood there a while, also looked like he hadn't slept. 

When he saw the two approaching Vegeta peeled his stiff body off the door and looked in horror at what Broly had done to the woman.   
Fury roared within him but Gohan hindered him to calm him down. 

“I'm going to train.” Vegeta said storming off. 

He continued to his bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water as he took the woman over to the shower.   
He stripped down to his boxers and stepped into the shower washing the blood and slick off the woman.   
The bruised and broken woman that sat beneath him looked a far cry from the usual fierce and strong woman he knew she was.   
He just hoped more than anything that she would be ok. 

Gohan knew Broly wouldn't stop here.   
He knew that now he had a taste he would've gained an appetite for it.   
There was no way in hell that he was going to let him near her like that again, ever, no matter what the cost.   
He needed to find a solution, fast. 

Once he had cleaned her off in the shower he took her over to the bathtub. He got in first and set her down in front of him so her weight was leaning against his chest. He began working the soap into her hair and body as he wracked his brain trying to think of what to do about Broly other than killing him. 

Just the thought of what Broly did to her made him recoil as he cleaned her.   
The bruises that were on her wrists infuriated him.   
What had he been doing to her that caused bruises so deep to settle so quickly on someone so strong and powerful?

It became apparent to Gohan over the coming weeks that bruises weren't the only things he had left her with.   
She became withdrawn, refusing to see him or Vegeta. 

The only words she had said in the past weeks were the words she had said to Gohan when she woke up in his arms the morning after.   
At first, she had seemed terrified until she realised she was with Gohan.   
He asked how she was and she broke down.   
The only thing she had said to him "It hurts, Gohan." Lamenting into his chest.   
After that, she spent most of her time alone with the twins and occasionally she would leave the palace to go to the fields, not unless Trunks was there though.   
He was the only one she allowed to accompany her and that was only for extra protection. 

She would mostly keep her distance and just sit by herself thinking. 

Every time she went, upon their return Gohan and Vegeta would ambush Trunks for a full report of what she did.   
His answer was always the same. 

'She went and sat in the field and did nothing, other than getting lost in her thoughts.'

After about 7 weeks of this, the two men were beside themselves with worry.   
Anytime Vegeta wanted to spend time with the twins Kaytie would leave the room and the same went for Gohan.   
Both the men were almost afraid to touch her not wanting to scare her. 

Broly hadn't been seen in weeks.   
It was probably for the better as Gohan would've killed the man upon sight.   
He had been watching Kaytie from a distance and hated how withdrawn she had become.   
Deep bruises still littered her golden skin.   
He hated it.   
He just wanted her to be happy again. 

He had come up with a plan but executing it would be the difficult part.   
So he approached his future self and Trunks about the matter. 

"It’s risky but doable. You'd need to be really careful. If you get caught you could die." Son Gohan replied to his proposition. 

"Yeah, and we'd need to find something with enough energy to power up this thing." Trunks said. "I'm not sure it would last more than 2 journeys either." He added. 

"I don't care about the risks. The fact that its doable is good enough for me." Gohan responded. 

With that, the three men got to work on the machine.


	31. Chapter 31

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.   
Gohan had busied himself with something or other.   
Vegeta needed to talk to Kaytie.   
He entered the room, Kaytie got up to leave.   
Instead of letting her leave he stepped in front of her.   
She tried to manoeuvre around him but he gently reached out to touch her arms.   
She flinched at the contact.   
Before she could move away he pulled her into a tight embrace.   
For the first time since she woke up in Gohan arms, she felt safe.   
Vegeta was careful with her.   
More careful than he ever thought he could be and slowly she started talking again.   
Not a lot, but it was better than nothing. 

"Never forget. No matter what. You are the Queen. The mother of all Saiyans." Vegeta said to her. "And I love you." He whispered the first day she had willingly embraced him. 

‘I let you down once, I'll never let you down again.’ he vowed to himself.

At some point, she had stopped trying to escape the second someone entered. Soon she even started smiling again. 

Gohan had been observing from the sidelines and was overjoyed when he saw the smile return to her face.   
His whole being yearned to be by her side.   
But he left the four alone to spend time as a family.   
He was just glad to see her happy. 

Soon enough the machine was ready and Gohan got ready to go.   
No one other than the three who had been working on the project were aware of what was going on.   
He didn't say goodbye to anyone.   
Instead, he kissed Kaytie on the head whilst she was asleep and took off.   
He ignored Son Gohan and Trunks' cautions simply focused on completing the task at hand, no matter the cost. 

He was doing this for Kaytie. He wouldn't fail her again. 

Kaytie was still awake when Gohan had kissed her.   
It immediately alarmed her.   
She knew he must've been up to something.   
What confirmed this was when she finally decided to go and talk to him in his room the next morning and he wasn't there. 

She noticed Trunks acting shifty and decided she would question him.   
“I want to go to the field. Will you accompany me?”  
He nodded, noticeably shiftier than usual. 

"Trunks." She said.   
He looked up at her startled. She'd never spoken during these visits before.   
"Yeah?" He replied. 

"Gohan." She uttered. 

"What about him?" He replied pretending to be oblivious.

"You know." She retorted. 

"I don't kn-" he knew but lied. 

"Stow it Trunks. Tell me." She snipped. 

“He's ok. Just got some business to attend to off-planet.“ He lied.

“Liar.” She said 

“I'm not.” He scoffed 

“Yes. Or would you rather i get your father involved too?” She threatened.

“Kaytie.” He tried to protest. 

“Yes?” She responded

“He said to say if you ask. He's going to make everything ok and for you not to worry.” He informed.

“Ok, that's better. Now. Where exactly did he go?” she asked

“To Vegeta.“ he replied

“Funny. I was with Vegeta this morning and he wasn't there,” she said

“No, I mean Vegeta. As in the planet.” he reiterated.

“What- How?” she questioned, perplexed by the revelation.

“My time machine” he stated

“Why?!” She asked

“I can't. “ He said

“You damn well can!” She threatened

“No.” he protested

“Fine. I'll take it to your dad then.” she pressured

“If you must.” He responded, shrugging.

She flew off toward the palace Trunks close on her tail. 

“That idiot! You. Boy! You helped him?” Vegeta seethed

“Hey, he's pretty damn convincing when he needs to be.” Trunks stated

“I still don't understand,” Kaytie stressed 

“When- I remember him briefly mentioning something about finding an alternate female Saiyan. But i didn't think.” Trunks recounted

“What a surprise.” the King said, pinpointing the final part of his sentence 

“Excuse m-” Trunks got cut off

“He could die!” Kaytie roared. 

“He knew that. I wanted to go but he insisted” Son Gohan interrupted entering the room. 

“He insisted. And he has spent years with father. So you get the picture. “ Trunks added. 

“What exactly would she do?” Kaytie questioned, confused. 

“Tame Broly.” Son stated 

Kaytie flinched at his name but kept her steel resolve. 

“How so?” Vegeta questioned

“He's doing it for you. To protect you. All of you.” Son Gohan spoke

“It also couldn't hurt to have a few extra Saiyans right?” He added

“That fool,” Vegeta mumbled. 

“Dammit, I can protect myself. What i need is him alive!” Kaytie spoke. 

“Well, we'll see about that by tonight.” Son Gohan added.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh gohan.

Onia was her name.   
An insignificant lower class Saiyan.   
Destined to die at the young age of 19. 

Gohan had narrowly escaped with his life.   
Saiyans had been hunting him from the moment he touched down due to his rare heritage.   
That and saving Onia from her impending doom had nearly finished the man. His body armour had been damaged from the impact and he was injured but managed to patch it up so it wasn't overly noticeable. 

He dropped the woman to the waiting group and rushed off.   
He went to his room, packed a few of his things and some medical supplies and flew to one of the most secluded places on the other side of the planet.   
It became a sanctuary for him over the coming months. 

He crashed as he attempted to land having used most of his energy to get away from everyone's questions as soon as possible.   
He wasn't up to full strength but once he was able to move again he went back to the palace knowing they would all have questions. 

Kaytie had questioned Onia on her decision many times and cautioned her about Broly's behaviour.   
She was aware. So once she was sure the woman was sure of her decision she began giving her tips on taming the Saiyan and then sent him a personal invitation to the palace that evening. 

"Couldn't keep away? Want more huh? C'mere." Broly said, smugly grabbing Kaytie's wrists, pressing into the fading bruises he had left before. Adding fresh ones to the mix.   
Vegeta was really uneasy about leaving the two alone again, the fact that Gohan wasn't near for backup left him even more on edge but he knew by the fierce look in Kaytie's eyes she meant business. 

"Get off me Broly." She snipped. 

"Now, that's no way to talk to your superior? I thought we established this last time. Or did you need a reminder? I'd be more than happy to oblige.” He said, pinning her against the wall, a hand gripping at her throat. 

“If- we could- talk. I have- good news." She managed to choke out. 

He loosened his grip on her throat but maintained the one on her wrist. 

"What did our little taster session get you pregnant?" He added a sickening wink. 

"No. But." Kaytie started.

"Well, then what use do I have for your words when I have all this at my disposal." He said running his other hand all over her body. Stopping to pinch her nipples and grope her butt. 

"Broly list-" she was stopped by his hand covering her mouth muffling her words. 

He took the opportunity to tie his tail around her wrist as tight as possible. Using his free hand to molest her womanhood. 

She had enough. She didn't need to do this to get him off but a power-play wouldn't be bad. 

She turned super Saiyan causing Broly's hand to come off her mouth. 

“Extraordinary. See this is why you excite me so. Perfect. Not just the only female Saiyan. But a super Saiyan at that. Superb.” He stated in awe 

“Shut up and listen to me before this gets uglier Broly.” she threatened 

“What I can do that too. But you know mine is far worse. I'm sure you would remember how I almost tore you apart?” He replied smugly. 

“Do you want a child soon or do you really want to have to wait 17 years?” Kaytie snapped. 

Broly was slightly taken aback. 

“What kind of question is that? Of course soon. Are you finally surrendering your whole being to me?” He said, grabbing her face. 

She shook her head out of his grip. 

“Onia!” she called

Broly looked around confused until he heard the door open and saw Onia's slender small frame enter the room. She had piqued his interest. 

“I will submit my whole self to you.” She bowed to Broly. 

He finally loosened his tails grip from Kaytie. 

“Interesting.” He smirked. 

“On one condition. Release Kaytie's child from your debt.” She added 

“And why would I want you when I have the finest Saiyan specimen ever known right in front of me?” He snarled. 

She brought her tail into sight.   
“Is that any way to talk to a fellow Saiyan.” She smirked. 

“That's not possible.” He stuttered. 

“I made it possible. For you Broly. A gift in exchange for pardoning my daughter.” Kaytie propositioned. 

She was much smaller in frame than Kaytie. She was a few inches shorter and had a much more petite frame. The thought of dominating her did enthral Broly. 

“Let's talk a second. Privately, Kaytie.” Broly asked. 

Kaytie dismissed Onia for the moment whispering.   
"You hear two thuds, then its time for plan B." Patting her shoulder. 

She cautiously took a seat next to Broly, waiting to see what he had to say. 

"I'll accept your terms. IF and only if I get to have my way with you one last time." he smirked

“No Broly. You can have your way with her now. All you have to do is pardon my child. It’s not that complicated.” Kaytie spoke. 

“But Kaytie. It is just that complicated. And I'm simplifying it. I will agree but only if I can have you once more. I'm not asking much really.” He said. 

Kaytie scoffed. 

“Your choice. I can be patient if I need to. Like I said a decade isn't that long if that.” he said 

“Fine.” she added 

Broly smirked. “I knew you couldn't resist.” He said pushing her roughly against the wall. Marking her with fresh bruises from his grip.   
Kaytie struggled to move in his grip, almost paralyzed by the strength of his motions.

"Fuck Kaytie, always dressing so sexy for me. Its like you want to turn me on. Its not even like I caught you by surprise today, after all, you were the one who invited me." He smirked as he ripped off her cape and admired her outfit.  
She was wearing a sheer backless low cut lace high-leg cutout bodysuit. With her royal purple and white gold trim cape.

He began by slipping a hand under the bodysuit as he groped her breasts and put his knee between her thighs. He used his tail to keep her hands above her head as she struggled and used his free hand to rub at her clit.

He hadn't seen her coming until he felt a sharp pinch on his neck. 

"What the-?" He yelled, realisation painted on his face. 

"She marked me..." He said to Kaytie in shock. 

"Not so nice having something done to you against your will is it?" She said through gritted teeth. "So, what's the plan now Broly; are you going to agree? Or shall I step it up?" Kaytie teased. 

"You bitch," Broly growled. 

Kaytie had a smug expression plastered on her face. 

"Fine. I guess she will suffice for now." He said giving Kaytie an angered expression as Onia dragged him off. 

Onia and Kaytie had devised a plan beforehand. That if Broly got too rough Onia would step in and mark him, giving him little choice. After the woman had gotten over fawning over Kaytie being a super Saiyan. She wasn't one herself so she had a deep respect for all the Saiyans on this new planet as it was once a rarity.   
She was excited to take on the challenge of Broly the legendary super Saiyan. Knowing that she would tame him or die trying. 

Vegeta had started on a rant about the fresh bruises Broly had left but Kaytie mostly ignored him and shut him up with a kiss. Glad that her daughter was safe from Broly's grip.   
Gohan was pleased to see her happy and didn't want to be going round in circles and so he left.


	33. Chapter 33

Kaytie and Onia fast became good friends, she would regularly report back her progress with Broly to Kaytie. 

Vegeta and Kaytie were busy with the twins and sorting the operations on the planet. 

Gohan had been spending less time in the palace not wanting to get in the way of their dynamic.   
He had left the palace almost a fortnight ago, at first he stayed with his other self, Goten and Piccolo. But he wanted to be alone for a while so he could sort through his crap so he went to his place on the other side of the planet. 

But Kaytie's soul longed for Gohan as he did for her. But he was fighting it and every time she would try to reach out to him something would come up that needed her attention. 

‘It would be my honour, your majesty!’ Onia spoke enthusiastically.   
Kaytie wanted to free her time a little so she could spend time with Gohan and had Onia become part of her close circle that at the moment only consisted of the two. 

Kaytie used the opportunity to go and look for Gohan who she hadn't seen in the last 2 weeks since the encounter with Broly, not even in passing which concerned her.   
Without the other near, the pair could swear they felt weaker.

She told Vegeta she was going to look for him. He didn't argue as he had been concerned himself, but didn't want to worry the woman. He had offered to go with her but she said she needed to do it herself so they could finally sort everything out rather than going in circles. 

He simply pulled her in for a deep kiss that sent a shiver down the both of them and said he would make sure the children were taken care of. 

It was at least a day's journey around the whole planet so she set off whilst it was still light out to look for him. 

What she hadn't counted on was getting injured or going into heat. 

She was about an hour into her search flying across some plains when she was hit with the familiar feeling in her lower abdomen and a slight scent filled the air. For a moment she got distracted and ended up flying into the sharp edge of a mountain. She tried to avoid it but realised at the last second, too occupied with her thoughts and ended up cutting her leg on it. She decided to stop and nurse her injury.   
But as she landed, she began to feel woozy and passed out. 

By the time she woke up, it was dark out. But she no longer appeared to be where she was last awake. There was a campfire going and she was in some sort of bed and her wound had been patched up. She sat up and looked around to see who could've been there. 

She tried to stand up but despite her ability to heal quickly, there was still a sharp pain. She looked down at her wound and noted how skillfully the wound had been bandaged which got her even more curious about who exactly had found her. 

She then realised the familiar feeling that flooded her core, she was in heat, again. It must've had something to do with being around so many Saiyans for so long after not having done that before. 

Either way, her curiosity acting as strength, she got up and began looking around the tent. Someone had been here for a while judging by how cosy it was. There were a few notepads and hygiene items scattered around, but nothing that was enough to give clues as to who was here so she decided to look outside for more clues. She didn't have to go far to find her subject. 

As she did, she lunged for him, attacking him lightly, not enough to cause serious damage. She paused for a second feeling a slight strain to her wound.

"Gohan." She looked up at the man standing in front of her as he looked at her confused and seemingly more emotionally hurt than physically.

"Kaytie. You should be resting, especially given your condition." He said softly, not looking her fully in the eyes. 

"Only if we talk first." She bargained. 

He couldn't refuse, not wanting to argue so he went into the shelter with her. 

"Aren’t you hungry?" He asked half wanting to avoid confrontation about where he had been and such. 

"A little, but that can wait right now." She stated.   
“What's going on Gohan, what are you doing here, is this where you have been? We've all been so worried. I have been so worried.” she said to the man.   
"I'm sorry." Was all he said, shying away from the woman. 

"For what, Gohan?" She questioned, defeated. 

“For everything. For being such a failure. For getting in the way. For not protecting you from Broly.”

“Ok but what does that have to do with you being here. Why weren't you with me?” 

“I couldn't. I failed you.”

“You didn't. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It's over now. We can't let it destroy us. Otherwise he really would've won. He'll have everything and we. We will be left with nothing.” 

“How?”

“Onia is expecting. So he got that wish. So either way he doesn't matter. I won't let him ruin anything else for me. Don't let him destroy us.” 

“Huh-”

“But you have Vegeta and the twins. I don't wanna get in the way. It's better like this.” 

“No- dammit. Yes, they're important. Sure I love Vegeta, he's my mate and now the father of my children. But you don't seem to understand. You are also my mate. You are a part of my soul now. I cherish that because I love you. I won't let the one I truly love be ripped from me because of that monster.” 

“Kaytie I. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“I love you. Dammit I love you so much.” 

She was stunned by the admission and ecstatic.

They sunk into each other for a moment until Gohan pulled away. 

“I can't stay here.” 

“Why not?”

“Because. You're in heat. I can't- I don't think I would be able to stop myself.” 

“I don't recall asking you to stop.” 

“Shit.” 

Now it was her turn to be attacked by Gohan, he pushed her down and kissed her deeply, it was perfect; rough, filled with wanton aggression.

“Gohan,” she breathed out as he attacked the mark on her neck.

Gohan thought the first time he had had her that it was impossible for his to become more turned on by her, he had now found he was wrong as he as to from the kiss and looked at the sight beneath him, his raging hard on making him lose the ability to think coherently, she was all he could see.  
Her body was sweaty but it was covered in the beautiful scent her heat let off, her hair was tousled and everywhere, her lips were wet and swollen from his attack and the tunic she was wearing had almost slipped off.

‘Fuck’ was all he could say as he eyed her like a predator, which only turned her on more.   
Gohan suddenly lost the ability to function, he was so turned on he thought he might explode on the spot, the feeling was clearly mutual as he shook himself out of his thoughts and watched Kaytie.  
She moaned as her fingers began exploring her warmth, slick from the fluids her body released at the very sight of Gohan, as her other hand slid in and out of her mouth.  
Gohan wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

All of a sudden something in him flipped. 

“I don't recall giving you permission to do that,'' he said grabbing her hands and removing them from the respective holes they were filling.  
She moaned as he did so, too turned on to protest, she had secretly always wanted to be taken control of by Gohan, the thought almost caused her to orgasm.   
Of all the places he had travelled across the galaxies, never had he seen such a beautiful being, as the one right in front of him. His eyes were stars, bright, intense, unfocused, still filled with latent rage. But his hands were tender when they touched her.

"Gohan, please." She started.

“Nu-uh-uh. I don't think so, Princess.” He said moving her hand away from her body

“I'll have you know that's queen.” she said lazily

“And I will have you know that it is Princess, for I am the crown prince and you.” He stuck a finger inside of her roughly. “Are my bitch,” he said, twisting her left nipple with the other hand as he sunk into her neck, nibbling at her sweet spot.   
His words reminded her of Broly but she pushed the thoughts aside as she felt his kinder touch, despite his dominance. 

“You are all mine.” He said greedily, letting his instincts take control and he left behind marks as he kissed her. 

These marks would last, Kaytie was going to make sure of it. She wanted these marks; every sign of Gohan's claim on her, she wanted. 

She moaned louder as he added 3 fingers to her core and violently removed them.  
She groaned in disappointment.

“I didn't hear you, Princess.”

“Gohan please” she begged

“What?” He replied playing dumb as he licked the slick from her core off his fingers, savouring the taste

“I need you, I want you, I'm yours, all yours. Your princess.” She breathed.   
A self-satisfied smirk plastered itself on Gohan's face as she spoke

“I'm your princess, Gohan, I'm here to do your bidding master.”  
Her words really stirred something inside Gohan, he felt something animalistic rage at his hard-on, he almost came from her words alone. 

Lost in thought he hadn't seen her make her way over until he felt it. The heavenly feeling of her warm mouth enveloping his large raging member.   
She worked his shaft at a fast pace knowing exactly how close he was to the edge as she licked just under the tip making him shudder

He groaned deeply, sending vibrations through the both of them as he let go deep in her throat, surprised as he came to his senses and realised she had swallowed every last drop.  
Normally he would've frantically apologised but he was too blinded by his lust to bother and didn't want to give her an opening to reassert her control over him. 

She wanted every memory replaced with one of Gohan, she ignored her urge to cry and persisted, even when Gohan told her to slow down, he had seen a flash of something in her eyes and the fading bruises on her wrists; that was when it occurred to him that this was probably her first time since what that monster had done to her, causing him to become slower and softer in his movements. 

Kaytie had picked up on this and was not best impressed. After what had happened she wanted to be taken by someone she loved in every way possible, she didn't want to be viewed as a victim, they had other times where they could go slower but right now her heat was itching and she knew Gohan could scratch that itch perfectly. 

“Don't you dare. I want you. And unless you don't want me I'm going to have you. Now shut up and take me.” She said fiercely, pushing him back as she straddled him, impaling herself on his huge rod, beginning to ride him at a fast pace that drove him crazy.   
He had purposefully let her take control of the situation so that she would know she was safe with him but now it was time for him to listen to her and assert his dominance again.

He rolled himself over, keeping himself inside of her the angle and action only causing him to go in deeper sending the two Saiyans into even more of a frenzy. 

Grasping her thighs, he started to move, curling his hips as his cock slid in and out at a torturous pace. Kaytie begged him for more, to move faster, but he just smiled down at her, pressing more kisses against her leg.

“We don’t have to rush this…” he whispered as he thrusted harder, but still slowly. He had her gasping and panting in no time, her head laying back against the desk, soft moans escaping her lips. His strong hands moved up her body, coming to cover her large breasts, his palms rubbing against the nipples as his thrusts moved her body. His thumbs moved to caress them in time with his movements, as she purred under Gohan's hands.

He pulled out suddenly, stepping back and looking down at her with a fevered stare.

“Turn around and get on your knees,” he whispered, his hand going down to pump his throbbing, leaking cock.  
She complied, getting up on the desk on her hands and knees, moving forward when she felt him climb on behind her, grabbing her butt, holding her steady as he plunged his cock inside Kaytie, pulling a scream from her lips.

He pounded into her relentlessly from behind, her fingernails scraping against the wooden desk, trying to find her footing. She felt his hand grasp in her hair, pulling her head back and he thrust harder. Kaytie felt her body go limp as he brought her closer and closer to the edge, hearing the slap of his skin against hers as she started to come undone.  
Gohan’s lips pressed languidly against her jaw, capturing her own in a deep, demanding kiss.

He slowly coaxed Kaytie's tongue into his mouth, sucking it as his fingers continued to tease her clit, at the mercy of his hand, moving with the rhythm of his thrusts.  
Too much pleasure surged through her, and she felt herself tightening up, the coiled orgasm ready to spring free.  
He broke the kiss, hovering above her, his onyx eyes half-closed.

“Cum for me Kaytie….. Let me feel you cum….” He groaned out, his hips snapping forward suddenly. His thrusts went from somewhat ‘gentle’ to brutal, his fingers still working her clit. She couldn’t speak, not able to form any coherent words as he fucked her senseless.

It took her over the edge and wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her, making the Saiyan cry out, screaming Gohan's name over and over again. He moaned as her walls contracted, milking his cock until his seed spilt into her, the hot liquid coating her insides.

She lay there, ragged breathing matching his, as he hovered above her, filling her vision, leaning in to kiss her.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

It had been 5 days since Kaytie had gone. Surely she would've been back by now? Something within him was bubbling.   
He couldn't quite put a finger on it but he felt an urgent need to be near her but he couldn't leave the kids by themselves.   
Trunks was busy looking after his younger self so he gave the task to Son Gohan, who was more than happy to take on the challenge, and a slightly less enthusiastic Piccolo as he went off to find his Queen.


End file.
